


El final de la travesía

by CarolineAlmit



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Accion, Amnesia, Angustía, Apocalipsis, Apocalypse, BOW's, Bottom!Leon, Drama, Horror, Hurt, Lemon, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, Post-Resident Evil 6, Rape, Romantico, Slash, Top!Jake, Tortura, Tragedy, Tragédia, Violacion, Zombie, angust, confort, misterio, muerte de un personaje, spoiler - Freeform, top!Chris, villain
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el incidente en China, Jake, decide viajar y derrotar ataques terroristas con comienzo de bio-terrorismo. Tres años más tarde del primer incidente, termina en Arabia escoltando a un menor llamado Amir en un nuevo caos terrorista pero esta vez no estará solo en esta misión. Un joven albino de aspecto extraño se cruza en su camino, este parece no entender mucho donde esta o recordarlo siquiera pero su forma de pelear y reaccionar ante el entorno le cuenta a Muller una historia diferente.<br/>Ahora su misión es sobrevivir y acabar con la base de Neo-Umbrella de la zona, encontrando así nuevos enemigos y gente más desquiciada de lo que uno creería, ¿pues quien liberaría el virus si no está loco o sediento de poder? Nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00: Hey Chaval

**Author's Note:**

> Os contare un poquito de mi Oc antes de que comienzen la lectura del fic.  
> Nombre: Originariamente: 7H0M45; tras su rescate: Thomas Molinett.  
> Sexo: Masculino.  
> Edad: 18 años.  
> Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de Enero del 1998.  
> Estatura: 1,60m.  
> Peso: 58kg.  
> Datos curiosos:  
> -Se abrió la cabeza al menos 5 veces con las cuales obtuvo 9 puntos de sutura.  
> -Es ambidiestro, puede usar el cuchillo o pistola con ambas manos.  
> -Le enseñaron artes marciales y defensa personal avanzada.  
> -Todo su cuerpo tiene marcas de heridas viejas y no tan viejas hechas por los mismos BOW's.  
> -Es lampiño por alguna razón que desconoce, y el color de su cabello también es bastante raro.  
> -Si no usa botas con taco prefiere andar descalzo.  
> -La palma de la mano derecha esta quemada por lo cual suele usar un guante.  
> -Resiste más al daño que un ser humano promedio pero no es inmortal.  
> -Tiene un tic que hace mover sus dedos contra las superficies o aire como si tocase teclas de piano.  
> Armamento: Px4(+balas), Cuchillo.  
> Físico: [Thomas.](http://kaori-oc.deviantart.com/art/RE-Thomas-Molinett-434956060)  
> El resto no les cuento pues.. lo irán conociendo a medida que pasa el tiempo.

  **Capitulo 00: Hey Chaval  
**

No estaba seguro cómo terminó allí pero lo hizo a final de cuentas, muchas cosas en su mente eran borrosas. El rescate, la huida, la muerte y luego su traslado, todo aquello son pequeños flashes en su mente que no dicen nada. Sólo sabe que se encuentra allí, en un lugar desconocido donde el clima es cálido y seco, la gente habla un idioma que no comprende del todo, se la ve curiosa y asustada. Nadie habla con él sino que se apartan como si temieran que pudiera hacerles. Lo llaman norteamericano pero él no sabe qué es eso, lo escucha como si fuera un insulto mas no lo comprende realmente. Sabe muchos idiomas pero al parecer este no está en la lista, es inculto y está perdido. Él está armado y esconde su arma entre sus ropas, bajo un traje típico de la región oculta su ropaje real, no es igual a la de nadie de allí así que quizás las palabras dichas tengan sentido, él no pertenece a ese lugar. Su rostro se oculta la mayor parte del tiempo, camina con este inclinado y esquiva a todos sin problema alguno, parece un monje que no puede levantar su vista ante dios, pero él ni siquiera conoce esa palabra. Lo único que sabe es que el caos se desató dos semanas luego de despertar en un pequeño cuarto sucio y destrozado de “arabia”. Su instinto le llevó a sobrevivir al comienzo de este. Fueron un par de personas de extraña descripción las que comenzaron a atacar, no está seguro de cómo llamar a estas cosas pero simplemente él supo que debía de luchar. Un disparo certero en entre ceja y ceja, una patada que tira el cuerpo al suelo y luego el suave crujir del cráneo ser reventado; acciones repetidas con más movimientos matando a uno por uno hasta no quedara nada.

El silencio es molesto, la arena se encuentra levantada en una suave neblina y su respiración está agitada, se quita el vestuario extra quedando con sus jeans, botas altas con taco y remera negra ajustada al cuerpo permitiéndole una buena movilidad. Tiene una funda de pecho donde guarda recargas de balas y una en su muslo izquierdo para su pistola ahora desocupada, también tiene una funda del lado derecho donde guarda un cuchillo. Un cinto con más recargas y alguna que otra granada cuelga en su cintura, no tiene medicamentos pues no los ve necesarios, aun. Puedes verlo alzar su rostro en alto mientras escucha el sonido lejano de un grito de batalla, su cabello blanco resalta en el lugar haciendo un conjunto casi fantasmal con el tono de su piel pálido. Su rostro posee tantas heridas a la vista que uno diría que realmente ha nacido para luchar y estas son marcas de ello, observa bien, su brazo izquierdo tiene su manga arremangada y hay aún más marcas allí; y su mano derecha también, diríamos algo de la izquierda pero esta se mantiene oculta por un guante negro. Hay tantas marcas de dolor que asustaría pero a él no le importa realmente. Abrió su único ojo visible -el derecho-, azul profundo, el otro se encuentra cocido como si alguien intentara de evitar que algo se mostrara, quien sabe si sirve o no, pero la costura se ve que fue dolorosa en su momento y no son las únicas, tiene en el crecimiento del cabello y en la mejilla. Él no duda en tomar su cuchillo desenfundándolo casi como un profesional, con tácticas de resguardo y sigilo se aproximó a una edificación y se apegó a su pared, los pasos son tranquilos y alertas, nada lo sorprenderá o eso espera. Camina hacia donde el sonido proviene pues no puede evitarlo, los gruñidos de bestias salvajes hacen que su piel se crispe y que un escalofrío recorra su cuerpo. Su corazón se acelera y se acerca al peligro sin importarle realmente morir. El sonido de disparos lo toma por sorpresa y corre hacia la zona de acción. Era cinco monstruos que corrían en dirección de un solo hombre armado, disparó por aquí y por allí bien dados, pronto hay una menos y faltan cuatro. Su cuerpo se mueve antes de que su mente reaccione, se alza al ataque de los bichos ferozmente, su primer movimiento fue llamar la atención de uno quien enfurecido decide correr para atacarlo; se desliza bajo el cuerpo regordete del animal y dispara en su rostro, pecho, parte baja y espalda rápidamente. En un movimiento veloz se levanta y patea la parte trasera del animal, fuerte y sin asco alguno, una, dos y tres son bien dadas empujándolo y dejándolo arrodillado. Aprovecha la oportunidad subiéndose a su espalda acorazada y golpeando lo que protege su rostro hasta romperlo con la culata del arma. Son golpes fuertes y precisos que rompen la protección, pero para cuando termina el monstruo ya lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo lanzó lejos. Al principio parecía que caería mal pero luego logra hacer una buena maniobra y caer bien, dispara sin dudarlo y la bala traspasa al cráneo del animal dándole así un final. Repite acciones similares en otro de los monstruos hasta terminar espalda con espalda con el otro hombre armado, esta suelta un “hey” y luego atacan. Fue un ataque combinado lo que destrozó la carcasa del rostro para que pudieran matarlo con un disparo, cuando los ataques cesaron ambos se apuntaron a pesar de que la mano derecha del joven sangraba.

— ¿Quién eres? – Suelta el extraño sin dejar de observar cada uno de sus movimientos, desconfía y no hay razón para que no lo hiciera, la forma de ataque del muchacho le hablaba mucho y le dice cuán peligroso puede ser. Lo observa como si buscara algo pero no lo encuentra pues no había marcas de reconocimiento que indicaran si era de la milicia, un agente o siquiera un mercenario. No mucho más tarde se puede observar a un pequeño niño se acercarse al extraño cogiendo su brazo, pero esto no logró que el hombre apartarse la vista de nuestro protagonista.

— No lo sé. – Bramó como respuesta resignado mientras baja su arma. Sin importar cuánto intentara de recordar su nombre no lo sabía, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y soltó un suspiro de frustración. — No lo sé, ¿vale?

— ¿Tienes amnesia? Lo que faltaba, un niño con amnesia.  – Agregó el extraño mientras evita rodar los ojos, claramente hablaba con ironía y molestia presente (y hasta palpable) mientras baja su propia arma. Aún se lo puede ver atento a cada acción del muchacho como si esperase algún ataque de su parte, no confía en él. Es obvio, nadie lo culpa. Nuestro protagonista puede fácilmente aclarar ante esto que es una persona  inteligente, pero no es importante en los momentos. Lo mira intentando de evaluarlo, comprenderlo quizás, sus ojos se entrecierran y su rostro se inclina, pensativo. No hay nada que le pueda decir al albino que pasa por su mente y debería de ponerle nervioso aquello, pero no puede evitar sentirse a gusto con la incomprensión. — Bueno, chaval, esta no es zona de juegos así que regresa a tu casa y escóndete. – Soltó instantes después con mal humor presente en su voz, mientras hablo comprobó la carga  de su pistola, tenía bastantes aun. Casi como si intentara ignorar a nuestro niño se giró para encarar al menor de este lugar y le habló en un idioma que él no entendía. Intentó hacerlo pero no lo hizo, el niño pareció sobresaltarse y no estar de acuerdo pues gritó hasta que el hombre lo calló tapando su boca y haciendo un movimiento de silencio acompañado de un “shh”.

Él también lo oyó, eran pasos pesados lo que serían más bestias, hasta podría arriesgarse a dar su vida ante aquella afirmación. Cuando quitó la mano del rostro del chico le señaló una pequeña casa maltratada tras de ellos, de la cual salió el niño con anterioridad, y sin dudarlo este se fue allí, lentamente como si temiera hacer algún movimiento en falso. Nuestro extraño se giró hacia nuestro protagonista y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, y como si no dudase ni un segundo en que este podría estar engañándolo lo siguió. Los tres entraron a la casa, con cuidado el mayor de allí se acercó a una puerta escondida en el suelo, corrió unas cajas y la abrió indicándole al menor que entrase y luego a nuestro niño. El mercenario entró tras de estos dos cerrándola y comenzaron a caminar por un túnel bajo tierra que parecería que pronto se caería a pedazos. El silencio reinó mientras encabeza nuestro hombre extraño, en el centro el niño y él iba detrás de todo, ambos listos para el ataque.

— Soy Jake, por cierto. El niño junto a mi es Amir. – Señala con su rostro a la hora de nombrar a su acompañante, Jake, no se gira al hablar sino que sigue mirando al frente. Se detiene de imprevisto y nuevamente hace una seña de silencio. A lo lejos se escuchan los pasos atolondrados de una muchedumbre. — Hora del juego. – Soltó al aire con un tono de diversión macabra mientras sonreía y se preparaba para el ataque, instintivamente nuestro niño llevó a Amir tras de sí y también se preparó para el ataque. Un zombie apareció a la vista y luego tres más para terminar siendo una multitud, sin dudarlo comenzaron los disparos. Los errados eran enmendados con golpes físicos, Jake parecía realmente ser muy bueno en esta área pero la cantidad de muertos vivientes que había eran impresionante; seguramente era un grupo de sobrevivientes que terminó siendo también infectado. Los codazos, rodillazos, embestidas, patadas y puñetazos eran bienvenidos, también los empujones. El mayor se quejó al darse cuenta que ya no tenía más balas y soltó una exclamación simple: “joder”. Y  comenzó a los golpes limpios, por su parte guardó el arma y sacó el cuchillo -sabiendo que se encontraba próximo a quedarse sin balas también-, protegió con su cuerpo al niño siendo varias veces atrapado por un zombie que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar completamente. Cuando fue la tercera vez que terminó contra la pared, alejando al desgraciado muerto de su rostro, tuvo un suave flash cuando Jake pateó la cabeza del atacante y lo alejó de sí. La imagen mostró un uniformado que hacía algo similar solo que de un puñetazo lo alejaba y luego le preguntaba si estaba bien, y decía algo más, simplemente no lo puede escuchar claro. Su cabeza pitaba suavemente adormeciendo los demás sonido por unos momentos.

— ¡Hey! Concéntrate aquí chaval. – Le gritó Jake y el niño volvió en sí para propinarle una buena patada en el torso a un atacante en progreso, fastidiado vuelve a desenfundar su arma y disparar a diestra y siniestra casi con puntería excepcional. Cuando se mató al último de los muertos soltó un suspiro fuerte y Jake miró sus manos como si fueran lo más entretenido de la vida, para luego inspeccionar los cadáveres y ver si tenían algo útil. El peliblanco se pasó la mano por la cara enjugando sus ojos con los dedos y luego giró para ver al niño que aún asustado se escondía detrás suyo -más que detrás a un lado-. Se inclinó para estar a su altura y le sonrió, intentando ser tranquilizador.

— ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó en voz baja, el chico ladeó su rostro sin comprender y miró al mayor del lugar en busca de ayuda. Jake los miro unos minutos antes de traducir lo dicho y animadamente el niño le respondió en aquel idioma que aún no entendía, pero por la forma en la que hablaba parecía estar bien. Muller ladró otra cosa y el niño calló súbitamente, se encogió un poco en el lugar algo asustado, nuestro hombre no lo culpaba pues realmente Jake daba un poco de miedo. Aunque la situación quizás tampoco era propicia a ser dulce, podría simpatizar con el malhumor del individuo. ¿Quién estaría con esparciendo flores en pleno apocalipsis? Un demente, posiblemente.

— Andando – Argumentó cambiando la recarga del arma y emprendiendo camino por un lado de los cadáveres. Nuevamente Amir quedó en el centro y comenzaron un camino cauteloso. Esta vez escuchando más y tomando distintos caminos, el lugar era un verdadero laberinto lleno de túneles con diferentes direcciones y lugares. A decir verdad muchos eran trampas para dar vueltas en círculos, ninguno de los tres conocía el camino correcto y menos a donde ir. Solo necesitaban sobrevivir o al menos ese era el primer plan. Cayeron en una trampa de la cual casi terminan como un colador, varias flechas fueron disparadas, un par rozaron y dieron Jake quien protegió a ambos niños, mientras que en un descuido una se clavó fuertemente en el brazo de nuestro albino. El dolor pareció traerle una especie de flash que nuevamente lo dejó sumido en sus recuerdos, fue la misma voz gritando, ¿pero que gritaba? Mientras nuestro intrépido amigo se encontraba sumiso en sus recuerdos el mayor se arrancaba las flechas que le dieron quejándose bajo, no fueron grandes sus heridas pero aun así dolían. Dio un paso hacia atrás y al parecer terminó abriendo una puerta hacia otro lugar. Parecería ser el camino correcto y con cautela se propuso inspeccionar dicho lugar, cuando ingresó parecía todo tranquilo y entonces escucho el sonido de una respiración. Se preparó para el ataque y un animal extraño se lanzó sobre él, un Licker, antes de que pudiera reaccionar una bala pasó por un lado de su rostro rozando su mejilla y dio en el cerebro del monstruo perforándolo al instante; Jake pateó al bicho por las dudas contra la pared y volvió a dispararle al cerebro. Cuando lo dio por muerto se giró para ver a nuestro protagonista aun apuntando con su arma y un leve rostro sombrío.

— Thomas, mi nombre es Thomas. – Soltó con una voz apagada y luego sostiene su cabeza mientras se inclina sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca, suelta un grito ahogado mientras muerde su labio inferior sufriendo verdaderamente. Miles y miles de imágenes golpean su mente pero ninguna queda realmente solo son muchas cosas apareciendo y desapareciendo, como luces de navidad. Amir lo abraza como si de esta forma pudiera hacer que el dolor se fuera mientras que se puede escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de otro de estos BOW’s acercarse corriendo. Jake maldice en voz alta en ruso y luego se pone frente a ambos chicos con el arma en alto. Ahora solo les restaba esperar.

Guardar


	2. 01: ¿Qué diablos eres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, lo sé, no actualizo muy seguido y dudo hacerlo, no por mala ni nada pero realmente me anda costando horrores escribir fics, como verán en este fic Jake está constantemente de malhumor, en realidad está bajo mucho estrés, pobrecillo.
> 
> En fin, el próximo cap será el último que estén con Amir y viene su aventuro juntos, aparte de que comenzará de una forma bastante chocante.. pero yo he advertido.
> 
> Esto es por ahora, disfruten :3
> 
> PD: Siento enormemente mis horrores ortograficos.

**Capítulo 01: ¿Qué diablos _eres_?**

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente observó un techo color arena, suave y liso, los cerró otra vez sintiendo su vista arder y luego volvió a abrirlos para permanecer contemplar el panorama. Lo sabía, ya no estaban en el túnel pues se encontraba recostado en una bastante mullida cama. Su brazo ya no dolía y su cabeza aún era un tambor siendo golpeado constantemente. A un lado Amir duerme descansando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la cama, está sentado junto a él como si hubiera estado velando por su sueño hasta caer en el propio. No había rastros de Jake y la habitación estaba bastante desolada a pesar de ser pequeña, solo unos muebles viejos por allí pero nada más, oh y claro, una única puerta. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama intentando de no despertar al niño, no recordaba que ocurrió luego del fatal dolor que atravesó todo su cuerpo tras varios flashes constantes de memorias. Su nombre repetido diversas veces y el agente, siempre el mismo que le hablaba como si fuera un niño. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras refregaba sus ojos con cansancio, sentía como si no hubiera dormido en semanas y realmente no lo había hecho, al menos no profundamente. Se levantó cuidadosamente del lugar y quitó la sabana que antes lo cubría para arropa al menor. Se dirigió hasta la puerta con precaución, la abrió lentamente como si temiera hacer ruido pero parece no ser lo suficientemente silencioso pues al terminar de hacerlo sintió como algo frío es forzado contra su frente y no hacía falta observar aquello para saber que era una pistola que sostenía Muller.

— ¿Cómo coño lo hiciste? – Siseó bajo amenazadoramente, quitó el seguro y lo miró fieramente. Thomas no retrocedió ni se inmutó, levantó su rostro para cruzar una mirada con él y permaneció así en silencio durante uno minutos que parecieron siglos. Él realmente intento de comprender a que se refería el hombre, pero venga, no era un adivino para saber de qué hablaba sin más pistas.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— No te hagas el listo chaval, dime cómo coño hiciste que la BOW se retirara.

— No sé de qué hablas. – Y ni bien terminó de pronunciar la última palabra un disparo de oyó, fuerte y aterrador retumbando en la pequeña casa. Amir pronto apareció a un lado de la puerta asustado observando el escenario, sus ojos abiertos de forma cómica y muda. Jake perdió su paciencia pero no le disparó a Thomas sino que disparó al techo, dado que sabía que no debía de matarlo, y luego golpeó el rostro de este haciéndolo caer al suelo con su nariz rota. El albino se limpió el rastro de sangre con la palma de la mano, tras soltar una queja por el repentino desenlace, y miró furioso al hombre frente a él. No entendía la razón de su ataque y mucho menos de que hablaba, ¿había hecho algo que no recordaba?, no parecía un factor demasiado ilógico sino al contrario algo muy probable. Mierda, odiaba al hombre.

— Lo último que recuerdo es saber mi nombre y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, nada más… pero creo que le dispare a una de esas cosas. Fue lo último que hice. No. Que recuerdo hacer. – Comenzó casi ladrando lo dicho y luego fue dudando, sonó confundido y algo perdido. Su voz se apagó llegando al final casi diciendo las cosas con cansancio absoluto y resignación. Su mirada se perdió, distante intentado de saber que sucedió, cerró sus ojos lentamente y nada vino a su mente más que un blanco absoluto. Escuchó el sonido de la pared ser golpeada y nuevos insultos en otros idiomas provenientes del mayor mientras, obviamente para nada feliz con la respuesta. Se preguntó brevemente, Thomas, si el adulto le creía o solo pensaba que le estaba mintiendo, de igual forma, no importaba. Amir se acercó a él para examinar el daño, sus manos pequeñas y pegajosas tocaron su rostro, lo escuchó silbar y decir algo que no comprendió. Con cuidado saco un pañuelo de entre su ropaje y limpió la sangre que aún se derraba por la nariz, que se hincharía pronto. Siseó bajo el albino como respuesta de los toques dulces y lo dejó hacer mientras miraba de reojo al mercenario, esperando la sentencia final.

— Levántate, nos vamos. – Su voz fue cortante y la orden fue directa, se acercó al niño y lo cogió del brazo obligándolo lejos del extraño, le dio una orden y luego desapareció por la puerta a un lado de Thomas. Jake examino su arma nuevamente antes de lanzarla en las piernas del dañado, quien tras cogerla notó que se trataba de la suya puesto tenía gravado unas iniciales "F.F.M." en ella. Sólo cuando el mayor le dio la espalda él se las arregló para levantarse del polvoriento suelo, quiso guardar su arma pero entonces fue cuando cayó en cuanta que ni las fundas tenía con él. Debía de aceptar que Muller era un jodido cabrón muy preventivo, y que quitarle las armas ante la duda fue algo muy bueno. Amir regresó con dichas, haciendo una reverencia pareciendo una disculpa antes de huir y posicionarse cerca del mercenario. Mientras él se colocaba las cosas en su lugar decidió acercarse hacia las ventanas, donde el mayor observaba con cierto malestar hacia a fuera. Muller observaba por una ventana casi tapeada por completo hacia afuera, sin importarle mucho se colocó a un lado para ver, invadiendo su espacio personal casi como si anteriormente no hubiera estado por ser perforado por una bala. Afuera se podían ver muertos vivientes caminar perdidos en una suave briza de arena. Genial, lo único que faltaba, viento arenoso del desierto. Algunos de estos seres parecían estar alarmados debido al sonido anterior producido por el cabreado adulto y se dirigían a su paso torpe hacia su ubicación. Correcto, al parecer consiguieron un público. Thomas pudo escuchar el gruñido y maldición que soltó el esbirro antes de retirarse fuera de la ventana. Reprimió las ganas de reír ante su actuar, pues, el único culpable del caos que se aproximaba era él y ambos lo sabían. Solamente colocando una mueca burlona en su rostro examinó sus cargas, podía sentir la mirada de Jack clavarse en su nuca como si intentase de fundir su cabeza con esta. Hermoso.

La travesía que siguió fue lo que se esperaba, dado que no tenían posibilidades de salir con la cantidad de no-muertos alterados por el sonido, sólo les restaba tapiar el lugar con los escasos muebles y dar batalla furtiva desde los espacios libres para matar la mayor cantidad posible de estos. Los tiros eran directos y la mayor parte bien acertados pero las balas eran insuficientes, una granada fue tirada mas de mucho no sirvió realmente, pronto se quedaron sin balas. Ambos estaban agitados y se regalaron una mirada bastante profunda, casi como si se leyeran la mente se giraron para ver al infante inclinado no muy lejos cubriendo sus orejas con las manos. Tan asustado y pequeño se veía, ¿cómo no dar la vida por él? Solo quedaba una única opción, ambos lo sabían. Había que salir y atravesar los restantes para llegar a un lugar seguro donde dejar a Amir, pues, era su prioridad salvar al niño. La desgracia de esta historia es que no había lugar lo suficientemente “seguro” para quedarse pues si no eran los zombie, pronto las BOW’s atacaron, la escapatoria era simplemente una ilusión que alimenta el alma del sobreviviente. Y ellos amaban ese alimento. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir y Jake tomar a Amir del brazo, para tironear y arrástralo con él pese a la leve protesta del temeroso niño. Thomas sacó su cuchillo y a golpe limpio intentó de limpiar lo más que pudiera el camino para así el mayor con el niño pudieran atravesar; pero no se engañen, Muller seguía siendo lo suficientemente ágil y atento como para acertar golpes críticos a cualquier criatura que tuvieras la agallas se acercarse lo suficiente. Las cosas no eran simples, estaban agotados y estos bichos hambrientos, así que esquivar las mordeduras que lanzaban cual perro no era tan sencillo. Pero como dicen: “quien insiste prosperará”, y ellos lo hicieron. Cuando se encontraban casi por salir del amontonamiento, el albino tomó una de sus últimas minas y dejarla caer en el suelo. Empujó al conjunto haciéndolos casi tropezar y, anunciando su última táctica, comenzaron a  correr lo más lejos dejando la mayor cantidad de muertos junto al arma. No fueron más de los metros esperados para estar seguros antes de que él presionase el interruptor siendo empujados por la explosión. Recomponiéndose casi a tiempo record se dirigieron hacia las edificaciones en busca de municiones. Al menos ya no tenían media ciudad tras ellos.

La búsqueda no fue tan difícil, entraron a un par de casas pero sin obtener una realmente agradable. Las revisaron de pies a cabeza, obteniendo algunas municiones. Lo que se rescata de esta situación era que al menos, los ciudadanos de allí, estaban armados hasta los dientes por lo cual era fácil conseguir más municiones en las casas cercanas; también ante la mirada curiosa de Jake, el peliblanco guardó cuchillos en sus botas casi como si esto fuera vital. Claro que comprobando que estuvieran afilados y sustituyéndolos si encontraba de mejor calidad aunque no era algo fácil de encontrar en las casas. Era más común encontrar alguna granada que un mísero cuchillo común de cena. Al fin encontraron una lo suficientemente agradable para descansar, habían tenido que matar dos muertos vivos para poder quedarse allí, pues al parecer era su “hogar”. Thomas estaba exhausto, ni bien comprobaron que estaba todo limpio se dejó caer sin gracia alguna contra una especie de puf y suspiró bajo entrecerrando sus ojos. El albino aún se encontraba bastante cansado por el altercado anterior que si bien durmió un poco más de media hora no era suficiente para alguien que no dormía en días. Jake se encontraba en una situación similar, estaba como se denominaría “pasado de rosca”, o sea, tan cansado que estaba alterado pero no se preocupen, no es algo que fuera extraño en un sobreviviente. En este tiempo que se volvían a armar y preparar ambos adultos llegaron a un acuerdo.

Principalmente el mayor le comentó al albino donde se encontraban, la ciudad se llamaba “Al-bukariyah” y estaba en la provincia de Arabia Saudita “Casim”, ellos ahora debían de regirse a una de las ciudades linderas Buraidah, tras este primer destino volarían a Riad justamente a Raid. Debían de conseguir algún vehículo para poder llegar a al siguiente ciudad que contenía un aeropuerto para ir a la capital -que quedaba demasiado lejos para ir en automóvil- donde se supone que la zona es segura y que se encontrar la familia del niño. Claramente Jake creyó que el peliblanco solo se unía a él porque era la única persona con la cual tenía un boleto seguro a un lugar limpio, sólo por conveniencia aunque bien esta especulación era completamente errónea. La verdad era que el Thomas estaba bastante interesado en otorgarle paz al niño y de verlo volver con su familia, aparte de que quizás entre la travesía él podría recordar algo más, y también existía otra razón que un no llegaba a comprender mucho.

Tras la breve explicación y el formular un plan, dividieron el descanso. Las primeras horas del día despierto las tomó Jake dado que no confiaba para nada el niño, no es que se quejara mucho Thomas, quería dormir. Las siguiente horas que a él le tocó la guardia, el adulto no descansó realmente, estando más alerta que nunca. Viendo que no dormiría más y que el sol ya había vuelto a salir. Propuso ir a buscar aquello que necesitaban y partir. No hubo negativa, solo murmullos y gruñidos como aceptación.

 

 ____Salto de Página____

 

Encontrar algún vehículo con gasolina era más difícil que encontrar un unicornio azul que hablase. Primariamente porque en aquel pueblo no había muchos automóviles, segundo, los pocos que había o estaban destrozados o no tenían ni una gota de gasolina, por ende, ¡eran inútiles! Ante el tercer coche que encontrar más seco que el desierto Jake maldice y comienza a patearlo casi como si hiciera una rabieta infantil. Thomas sólo puede poner los ojos mientras chasquea su lengua y empuja con suavidad el hombro de Amir para que siguiera, caminando sosteniendo con fuerza su pistola. No veía propio que el niño observase a su salvador en tal estado, y sabía que al hombre le ahorraría mucha vergüenza. Pero no dieron muchos pasos antes de que el peliblanco sea sujete por el hombro, girando con brusquedad y con esta misma empujándolo hasta el capó del auto. Jake se posaba sobre su cuerpo amenazadoramente, pero la verdad sea dicha, hubo un cierto algo mientras ambos cuerpos estaban conectados que desconcertó en distintos grados a los hombres. Jake lo soltó maldiciendo mientras que Thomas acariciaba sus mejilla sintiéndolas arder y su estómago hizo un suave vuelco extraño. Este se alejó unos pasos y cuando él se estaba por levantar del vehículo fue empujado otra ve siendo sujetado del hombro, sus caras estaban tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración caliente contra su piel.

— No alejes al niño de MÍ. – Arrastró sus palabras en forma de amenaza y recalcó la última de estas, algo que Thomas nunca debía de olvidar -a pesar de haberle salvado el trasero más de una vez- era que Jake no confiaba en él para nada. El mayor lo soltó al fin y se acercó al aturdido infante para comenzar nuevamente su trayectoria. El albino dejó escapar un resoplido antes de unirse, rodando sus ojos en el camino. Era como tratar con una mamá gallina. Pero aun no comprendía muy bien nuestro joven, como era que Muller podía tranquilamente pasar bajo su instinto casi como si su propia mente y cuerpo no lo considerasen una amenaza -aunque bien estaban muy confundidos estos dos para no hacerlo-.

Ese día no pudieron hacer mucho más, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse se dirigieron a despejar una casa para pasar la noche allí, dividieron las guardias muy a regañadientes -realmente Muller no se fiaba del niño-, y se quedaron allí debido a que ambos coincidían que era un suicidio pasear en la noche. Consiguieron un poco de alimento en lata sin atreverse a consumir cualquier otro alimento, tampoco bebieron agua debido a que no estaba embotellada, no sabían si esta podría o no contener rastros del virus. La primer guardia la hizo Jake hasta las 3 de la mañana confiándole solo tres horas a Thomas del cuidado de ellos, a pesar de él mismo asegurarse realmente no dormir una vez que cerró sus ojos no pudo levantarse hasta haber descansado dos horas seguidas. El albino no pudo evitar sonreír ante los ronquidos que se escucharon cuando el mercenario al fin se quedó dormido. Suspirando bajo frotó sus ojos y ajustó su vista en la oscuridad, atento a todo. Cuando salió el sol emprendieron camino nuevamente, la verdad sea dicha, ellos ya habían recorrido casi medio pueblo si no era que más. Esquivar la mayor cantidad de BOW’s posibles, también amontonamiento zombie eran sus metas principales pero de vez en cuando no se podía. Lucharon contra algunos Napad, bichos que ya estaban comenzando a hartarles, si bien al parecer alguien liberó una gran cantidad de estos o de posibles J'avo/Chrysalid, era sencillamente insufrible el no cruzarse con cualquier otra criatura que no sean estos, ¡era insoportable! ¡Que vuelvan los Lickers! Al menos no tenían tantas cubiertas y eran más fáciles de matar; bueno, quizás no tanto, eran más inteligentes estos segundos. Quizás desear esto no fue tan lindo como uno esperaría, fue a mitad de la tarde cuando se cruzaron con algo extraño, un Licker era fácil de reconocer pero aquello que vieron fue raro. Al parecer era un BOW mitad de progreso o quién sabe qué, pero algunos conocedores de la materia denominan a esta criatura un “Regis Licker”, su daño es menor al de la mutación completa obviamente, menos escurridizo y quizás hasta más aceptable físicamente. La verdad no hay mucho que salvar de esta cosa, bueno, que es más audaz que el zombie promedio pero no más, nada llamativo.

Como algunos dicen, la quinta es la vencida, o al menos eso prefiere creer Muller completamente irritado y eufórico al conseguir al fin ¡un maldito auto que funcione correctamente! Lo única desventaja obvia -que Thomas no dijo pero sabía- era que estaban más lejos que cerca, en esta zona, de su siguiente destino y que seguramente el tanque no llegaría a ser suficiente si se maneja con velocidad, pues a baja velocidad no pueden viajar. Aun así, a pesar de saber esto albino prefiere morderse la lengua y rezar porque llegarán más de mitad de camino sin interrupciones importantes. Pero bueno, ¿no sería aburrida la vida si esto se hubiese cumplido? No, realmente no lo sería pero algunas personas piensan que sí.

 

 ____Salto de Página____

 

— ¡Toma la granada de mi bolsillo izquierdo! – Ladró la orden Jake mientras manejaba con una mano y la otra disparaba con una metralleta automática a la manada de Linker que venía corriendo tras el Jeep. Obedeciendo la orden Thomas se apega a la espalda del chico a un disparando con su pistola automática a los monstruos que saltaban para poder llegar al vehículo y a ciegas manoseó (y si, no hay otra forma de decirlo ya que sin mirar dejó su mano palmear y acariciar el muslo del muchacho buscando dichoso armamento) hasta poder dar con el bolsillo y conseguir el arma. Sin pensarlo quitó el seguro y esperó unos segundos antes de lanzarlo justo para que explotara en la multitud reunida, pero no era suficiente, muchos de los monstruos salieron casi ilesos y solo tenían un poco de llamas. Ambos adultos maldijeron en voz alta a coro.

— Dame tu arma. – Ordenó Thomas aun sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué carajos? No me dejaras desarmado. – Rebatió obstinado el otro adulto mientras el albino rodó sus ojos con exasperación, nuevamente se apegó a la espalda del otro y rebuscó en su otro muslo la otra arma del hombre aunque este gruñía fuertemente y casi parecía que intentaba que Thomas no pudiera conseguir su objetivo, pero entre dos cabezas dura todo se puede, él consiguió el arma.

— Ahora cámbiame el arma, por favor. – Arrastró sus últimas palabras casi en forma de burla mientras le entregaba el arma aun sin verlo, continuando su labor, regañadientes y bufando alto terminó por obedecer. Cuando al fin este obtuvo sus dos preciadas armas se dio vuelta por completo -ya que anteriormente su cuerpo estaba de costado para poder llegar mejor al muslo ajeno- y sonriendo ampliamente comenzó a tomar un mejor papel en su trabajo. Casi parecería que tenía ojos en su espalda y hombros debido a la gran habilidad que tenía para dispararse a cualquier Linker que decidió aparecerse por alguno de los lados -casi fastidiando a Jake este concepto-. A decir verdad el labor de aniquilar aquella manada fue más efectivo una vez que Thomas tuvo sus dos armas, aunque Jake no lo aceptase este niño tenía alma de esbirro, quizás hasta mejor que la suya -quizás y solo quizás-.

Esta vez no hubo descanso para dormir realmente, cuando anocheció cambiaron lugares los adultos para que Muller pegara un poco el ojo, confiando un poquito más en Thomas se permitió descansar. La escena que esto trajo fue realmente adorable, en vez de irse hacia el asiento trasero -donde ni por casualidad colocarían al niño- se trasladó al asiento de pasajero y sentó al infante en su regazo, ambos abrazados terminaron durmiendo y el albino dirá entre risas que era completamente adorable como Jake tenía su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, su boca bien abierta mientras roncaba y la baba cayendo de esta. Una imagen como esta sería muy bien pagada por Sherry (aunque obviamente esto no lo sabía nuestro protagonista). Como fue previsto a lo lejos se venía la entrada de la ciudad cuando el vehículo se quedó sin gasolina, fue casi por la noche del día siguiente. La verdad no había muchas más opciones en esos momentos, quedarse allí en una zona “desértica” cerca de la entrada de la ciudad no parecía plenamente una idea productiva, tampoco el ir caminando por la noche hasta el lugar. Quien sabe que BOW con vista nocturna podrían cursarse y ser víctimas de su cacería, tampoco era fiable quedarse allí por la misma razón, sinceramente no sabían que hacer los adultos. Por último se quedaron allí hasta que la noche se volviese más nítida y pudieran caminar algo más seguros.

Realmente ellos no poseían ni una pizca de suerte, Jake argumentó que seguramente a Leon, denominado entre dientes como “el héroe”, no debía de pasar estas cosas y que siempre estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres -sí estaba balbuceando-. Muy lejos de sentirse ofendido Thomas solo rio por sus delirios y se concentró en atacar aquella BOW. Esta era como un Gato Montés(el doble del tamaño) solo que deformada al estilo de los Linker, pareciendo casi un Tigre dientes de sable (sus colmillos eran exageradamente grandes midiendo más que sus piernas y llegando al suelo). Sus patas eran horrorosamente grandes al igual que sus garras y al parecer eran muchísimo más rápidos que la BOW con la que se lo comparada; al igual que esta tenía gran parte de su cuerpo mostrando sus músculos y poco pelaje que parece que se cae poco a poco. También poseían tres ojos y su cabeza también estaba deformada casi como si su cráneo fuera aplastado hacia adentro dejándolo sin cerebro. Solo fueron tres de estos por suerte. Hacía falta darle un tiro en el ojo del centro para incapacitarlo, al parecer este estaba conectado con sus demás nervios, sin este pierde completamente la vista. Luego una patada para darlo vuelta y dispararse al corazón medianamente expuesto para acabar. Claro, ahora decimos que solamente eso había que hacer pero la verdad tardaron bastante en averiguarlo. Jake terminó con su brazo izquierdo casi desgarrado -dos veces recibió un zarpazo de estos animales en este- y Thomas tuvo su muslo derecho y su torso también dañado aparte de que fue tacleado por una de estas criaturas haciendo que sus costillas sonarán horriblemente; seguramente rompiéndose algunas de estas. ¿Dijimos que eran condenadamente fuertes? ¿No? Bueno, ahora lo recalco, aquellos animales mutados eran jodidamente fuertes, no comparado con uh Tyrant pero cerca -sólo estamos exagerando un poquito pero no estamos tan alejados realmente-. Las cosas iban empeorando a medida que los minutos pasaban, ambos hombres estaban heridos y como ellos habían previsto la entrada del lugar estaba realmente siendo custodiada por BOW’s (en este caso los felinos deformes). Correr rápido no era una opción, caminar lento menos, quedarse donde están era casi suicidio -sería hasta mejor intentar correr-, no había opciones, realmente. Son esos momentos donde se debería tener una mísera luz que ilumine el camino, porque no encontraban una puta posibilidad factible y cuanto más tardase era peor. Jake usó uno de sus Sprays para desinfectar y adormecer su herida, y luego usó el restante para curar el torso del chico -el cual parecía en peor estado- prefiriendo haber usado los dos en él pero sabiendo que si no lo usaba en sí sería solamente otro obstáculo y dos obstáculos no es algo que quisiera en esos momentos.

— Estaré bien. – Thomas intentó de tranquilizar como si hubiese podido pervivir la culpa que sintió el adulto por curarse a sí mismo, Jake como respuesta soltó un bufido y rodó sus ojos diciendo con esto: “como si me importara”, aunque claramente lo hacía. El albino no se sostuvo de Jake al caminar, como si hubiese esperado, sino que lo hizo por su propia cuenta rengueando como el mejor pero bueno. Él no quería cargarse en un hombre herido cuando este debería de concentrarse más en proteger al infante que a él, quien era un desconocido total. Ya lo sé, a veces Thomas puede ser un idiota total pero en circunstancias como estas tiene un punto a favor, quizás parezca estúpido su actuar pero no lo es, su vida por la vida de un infante, parece justo. Ellos no están muy seguros de cómo pero llegaron a la ciudad, al parecer estos gatos eran criaturas nocturnas pues cuando el sol salió estos se escondieron rápidamente en un lugar donde la sombra persistiera, obviamente ellos no se dirigieron voluntariamente hacia dichos lugares. Caminaron lo más rápido que podían hasta la ciudad, donde fueron recibidos por un par de zombies armados pero seguían siendo de clase básica, cosa que agradecía mucho Jake -ya que Thomas no conocía de otra clase-. Una cosa que notaron allí fue que las ciudades eran completamente distintas, mientras que la anterior se encontraba casi de una forma “antigua” esta estaba era un poco más moderna a la vista. Las casas eran principalmente lo primero que delataba aquello y segundo, la diferencia de gran población que cabía en una y en otra. Intentaron, obviamente, no ir al centro de la ciudad y pasearse por los bordes de esta. Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse visitaron diversas casas para conseguir primero alimento (agua embotellada principalmente) y secundariamente kits de primeros auxilios. Ellos visitaron tres casas y sólo dos de estas tenían esto último, se quedaron en la que parecía más segura -con segundo piso a disposición-.

Una vez que se aparcaron en la habitación que debía de ser del matrimonio de la casa, dejaron descansar al infante y se pusieron en papel de recomponer sus heridas. Jake hizo un gran trabajo tratando las heridas del niño, que si bien este las había hecho ver no tan malas a la hora de curarlas pudo comprobar que eran horribles. Posiblemente su pierna esté infectada por lo cual debería de ser revisada con regularidad y buscar una farmacia para conseguir analgésicos más los antibióticos correctos, mientras tanto desinfectó y vendó el lugar por sobre su pantalón. Por parte del torso no era tan malo gracias al Spray que usó en él pero seguía siéndolo, no obstante. Cuando quitó aquella remera pudo ver que, no solamente era condenadamente blanco sino que también tenía horribles moretones formándose y formados. Algunas heridas viejas marcando y contando una historia, y claro que aparte tenía un lindo juego de abdominales marcados. Suspirando colocó un poco de ungüento para las costillas y luego vendó todo, también tomándose el atrevimiento de acariciar aquella sedosa piel (que internamente juró que debía ser ilegal el que un hombre posea tal). Se sintió extrañamente tentado a acariciar la extensión de blancura y producir otro escalofrío, como el que provocó al colocar la pomada, pero no lo hizo. Llegó el turno de Muller, con él se tardó menos, Thomas era más tosco de lo que parecería mostrando claramente que él nunca antes había efectuado una labor como este. Limpió la herida sin la menor delicadeza, luego vendó a Jake tan fuerte que este casi podría jurar que no sentía la circulación de su brazo; claramente se quejó y este lo hizo un poco más suave. Cuando se terminó de curar compartieron una silenciosa cena -un par de galletas y agua- antes de dividirse el tiempo para descansar. Dejando como anteriormente más tiempo para dormir al albino y siendo él quien tomase la guardia más larga. Se sentó en una silla frente a la cama mirando a la puerta del cuarto con una botella de agua a medio tomar a su izquierda y su arma en mano mirando fijamente la plataforma de madera, casi haciéndole un agujero con su mirada.

 

  ____Salto de Página____

 

— ¡Detente! – Jake casi cayó de la silla cuando aquel grito de agonía penetró las paredes, primero creyó que habría algún sobreviviente intentado de salvar su vida pero cuando escuchó la respiración aguada de Thomas supo que no lo era. Se giró para ver al chico retorcerse en la cama donde Amir comenzaba a despertarse desorientado, Muller se quedó estático unos momentos antes de acercarse al niño y abofetearlo sin más -él es puro amor (nótese el sarcasmo)-. El peliblanco se agitó un poco antes de abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente mirando desorientado, si uno observa bien verá que su pupila se encuentra dilatada y que tarda un poco en centrarse -quizás más de lo esperado-.  — ¿Pero qué-? – Su voz salió bastante ronca y miró a su alrededor mientras se sentaba soltando un largo suspiro, el menor se acercó un poco más y tocó su rostro. Como si ese simple gesto pudiera ser tranquilizador, el cual, realmente lo fue. Amir comenzó a gritar en aquel idioma que Thomas no entendía y Jake frunció el ceño antes de tomar el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos comprobando la información dada por el menor. Al parecer el albino tenía fiebre y por la temperatura de su piel no era una ligera, seguramente producida por la herida, lo mejor sería trabajar para que bajara lo suficiente para poder desplazarse e intentar de llegar a la maldita capital lo antes posible. Se giró y buscó un pulóver en el armario que le lanzó al chico para que se colocara con una corta indicación. Llamó al crío y se dirigieron ambos a buscar agua en el baño contiguo y paños para intentar de calmar la fiebre, cuando volvieron al cuarto el enfermo había vuelto a dormirse vestido completamente al menos. Colocando un paño húmedo sobre la frente de este y con cariño limpiando su rostro, le ordenó al menor que se volviese a dormir, y él tomó el papel de “enfermera” (si alguien le preguntase sobre esta situación él lo negará a muerte). Como fue predicho cuando llegó el día el niño seguía teniendo una fiebre alta lo que sólo les obligó a permanecer en este escondite un poco más de lo requerido. Fue por la tarde cuando se escucharon ruidos en la parte baja de la casa y mientras le ordenaba a Amir que se quedase con Thomas, le dio una pistola por las dudas, bajó a comprobar que era este escándalo. Se encontraba en las escaleras cuando divisó un par de sombras, con mucha cautela se acercó hacia estas mientras escuchaba voces histéricas luchar entre sí. Se acercó a lo que era la cocina y allí vio a tres adultos hablando entre sí, uno estaba armado con una pistola y el otro tenía un bate de béisbol, el restante no tenía ninguna arma. Quitando el seguro apuntó a los hombres antes de agregar:

— ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí? – Ladró tan amablemente como podía mientras tenía un humor horrible, los hombres se sobresaltaron y lo apuntaron temblando, el del bate se trasladó a atacarlo pero no era lo suficientemente rápido así que lo esquivo muy rápido. — Ese fue un grave error. – Argumentó mientras se encargaba de desarmarlo. Tomó el bate de la punta, tironeó de este y luego, cuando este se desestabilizó y casi cayó sobre él, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, y dispararle por instinto, volvió a apuntarlo. — Yo que tu bajaría el arma. – Una sonrisa sin humor se instaló en su rostro.

— Joder hombre, ¡no pueden atacarnos! – Exclamó el hombre con la pistola asustado mientras la bajaba, claramente temblaba. — Sólo buscábamos un refugio.  – Jake entrecerró sus ojos como si no confiara realmente en lo dicho -últimamente no confía mucho que digamos- y frunció más el ceño. — Estábamos huyendo de una balada de… de… monstruos, joder, debemos llegar a donde esta Trista, ella está con su bebé, no podemos dejar que se la coman esas, esas cosas. – Comenzó a balbucear rápidamente el hombre y entonces se calló. Muller estaba por argumentar algo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro pesada y luego, antes de que pudiese golpear a quien sea que lo tocó, sintió el peso casi muerto de otro cuerpo y una respiración cepillar su cuello. Solamente hacía falta mirar hacia atrás por el rabillo de ojos para ver que era Thomas con Amir abrazado en su cintura con su arma en mano. Probablemente alterados por el escalándolo realizado. — Debes de ayudarnos, eres más fuerte que nosotros, quizás si vamos en grupo ella podría estar con nosotros, es mi hijo y mi mujer, por favor. – Siguió su habladuría apresurada como si intentase de convencerlo, claramente no lo estaba logrando.

— Por favor. – Secundaron en dúo los restantes.

— Me importar un ca- – Pero antes de terminar de hablar sintió como el peso de su espalda era retirado y Thomas se encaminaba más al centro.

— Si no vas tú, iré yo. – Jake alzó su ceja viéndolo como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, no sólo era claramente en muy mal estado el chico -dado que se lo veía luchando por mantenerse despierto- sino que también su voz delataba su malestar. ¿Por qué demonios se rodeaba de gente con complejo de héroe? Un día de esto, ellos serían su muerte, bueno, si no los mataba antes.

— Adelante, ve y suicídate, no me importa. – Rebatió quizás demasiado rápido sintiendo su pulso acelerarse de sólo imaginarse al muchacho realmente yendo. No es que este apegado a él pero tenía este sentimiento molesto que claramente no quería que sucediese, aparte de que otro lado heroico que realmente le estaba martillando el cerebro argumentando que debería de ir a ayudar -desde que conoció a Sherry o quizás un poco antes descubrió un lado muy bondadoso propio-. Y cuando vio que realmente Thomas iría chasqueo la lengua y colocó su mano en el hombro del chico, fue un grave error, sí, estaba enfermo pero no inválido. Quizás fue exactamente la fiebre lo que le produjo actuar de dicha manera ya que sus sentidos estaban desorbitados pero bueno, no importaba realmente, con quizás todas las fuerzas que tenía derribó a Jake en el suelo, claramente su respiración se volvió superficial y pudo escuchar un murmullo sorprendido de la audiencia. Fue un movimiento normal de defensa, alzarlo por sobre su espalda y tirarlo al suelo, luego colocarse sobre él y usar su antebrazo como resguardo cortándole levemente la respiración.

— Enfermo y un demonio. – Maldijo entre dientes mientras Thomas se quitaba de arriba suyo disculpándose, demasiado aturdido por su propio actuar y tomando varias respiraciones profundas. Amir estaba asustado, más por la acción resiente, pero aun así termino por apoyarse en el albino para que este no cayera al suelo. Jake malhumorado a más no poder se levantó sacudiendo su ropa y fulminó con la mirada a la audiencia. Al menos quedo claro, para nuestros intrusos, que no han venido a meterse en una casa con sobrevivientes amateurs y que si cometían una falta, no dudarían en ser castigados. Una parte de la mente de Jake se sentía orgulloso y arrogante ante ello.

— Está bien, terminemos con esto. Tú vendrás conmigo, el resto se quedará aquí.  – Gruñó mientras daba las órdenes y señaló al tipo armado -que era el marido de la mujer a salvar-. El resto se quejó de que no cuidaría a un enfermo y un niño y eso ganaron que Muller tomará al pobre hombre, que golpeó anteriormente, de la camisa tironeando y levantándolo del suelo un poco -casi ahorcándolo-. — Si vuelvo y algo les pasó a ellos ni un ejército de zombies hambrientos te salvará. – Siseó muy molesto y cuando lo vio tragar en seco lo soltó. Luego de eso tomó su arma comprobando las balas, les dio algunas órdenes a Amir quien se fue rápidamente arriba y a Thomas. — Cuida a Amir y ten cuidado con ellos, no me fio. – Le susurró y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada arrastra al otro hombre para salir por la puerta principal no sin antes mirar gélidamente a los otros hombres. Thomas suspiró temblorosamente sintiéndose sin fuerzas y entrecerró sus ojos mientras pasaba su mano fría por su rostro caliente. Terminó cerrando sus ojos mientras se los masajeaba y quedó bastante perdido en sí mismo, tanto que no escuchó lo que los otros hombres murmuraban entre sí. Quizás si hubiese estado más atento, quizás si no fuera tan incrédulo, quizás… todo lo siguiente pudo evitarse.

 


	3. 02: Lo que no te mata te trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ADVERTENCIA!
> 
> Al comienzo del capítulo hay una especie de violación.
> 
> \--
> 
> Como prometí por ahí publique el cap el Domingo :3
> 
> Desgraciadamente debido a que esta semana tengo todos exámenes no podré actualizarlo... tardaré un poco aunque pretendo mantener un ritmo.

**Capítulo 02: Lo que no te mata te trauma.**

Sintió un golpe en su nuca que lo desvirtuó aún más de lo que estaba, de por si el piso daba vueltas no necesitaba que lo golpeasen para que este encima parpadease. El impacto de produjo que sus piernas fallaran y cayera de forma brutal al suelo de rodillas, soltó un gemido ahogado mientras sentía una terribles náuseas surcar su sistema. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando de enfocarse pero no tuvo realmente tiempo pues lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuero cabelludo tironear con fuerza dolorosamente. Sin poderlo evitar soltó un grito asfixiado pero su reacción fue mejor de lo esperado, no dudó en coger uno de sus cuchillos escondidos y clavarlo en la mano de su agresor que soltó su cabello con un grito agudo. Se alejó a gatas mientras intenta levantarse, se tambaleó al ponerse de pie y se da cuenta que dejó caer su arma en algún momento. Rebuscó en su muslo su cuchillo pero no estaba, recordó que Jake se lo quitó para curar sus heridas.

— ¡Hijo de puta! –  Gritó el hombre que atacó mientras se abalanza sobre él, por suerte pudo esquivarlo pero eso equivalió desestabilizarse y tropezar hasta el marco de la escalera. Jadeante reviso sus posibilidades en corto tiempo, una mirada panorámica a cada esquina de la habitación. Observando que Amir debido al jaleo comenzó a bajar estas, podía ver la incertidumbre y temor grabado en sus facciones, Thomas lo odió.

— Sube y cierra la puerta. ¡No salgas! – Rogó porque el niño le entendiese pero al parecer no sirvió. Sus palabras jamás llegarían a él al parecer, pero al menos deseaba que su tono y preocupación sí lo hicieran. — ¡Vete! –  Gruñó y al parecer ahora sí entendió pues subió nuevamente, Thomas pudo oír el portazo segundos más tarde. Eso lo alivio mucho y rezó internamente que ninguno de estos hombres se le ocurriera subir a buscarlo, antes muerto y doblemente muerto. Desgraciadamente esta conversación le valió su propia libertad pero no importó mucho en esos momentos. Cuando volvió a observar el panorama fue golpeado salvajemente en la mejilla por el otro hombre, luego su estómago cuando cayó al suelo, una, dos, tres y varias veces más hasta que al parecer quedó satisfecho al ver al albino encogiéndose en su lugar sin aire.

— Eres una maldita _perra._ – Argumentó el hombre sangrante mientras volvió a sujetar su cabello -como si no hubiese aprendido su lección- y lo obligó a levantarse mientras se retorcía. Thomas estaba completamente decidido a no darse por vencido ni a darles el placer de verlo en dolor, así que se mordió fuertemente su labio para no gritar cuando fue obligado a caminar hasta la cocina -otra vez- donde fue empujado hasta la mesa del lugar. Masculló entre dientes cuando su estómago ya adolorido golpeó la superficie de esta, entonces sintió la pesada mano sobre su cabeza obligándolo hacia abajo inclinado sobre dejando la mitad de su cuerpo recostado boca abajo. Sintió algo que lo sobresaltó bastante, el cuerpo de hombre estaba presionado contra el suyo de una forma asquerosa a su sentir.

— Aprenderás dónde está tu lugar _fenómeno._ – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo (si no es en toda su vida), Thomas sintió realmente miedo. Intentó de impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba, ya que no estaba reteniendo sus manos, pero no funcionó. Entonces probó otra cosa y golpeó al hombre directamente con un codazo, al decir verdad fue bastante acertado a pesar de las circunstancias pero no la mejor opción. Lo escuchó maldecir y entonces sentía casi el peso muerto del hombre sobre él, se removió bajo y sus brazos bailaban de un lado al otro sin permitirle la caza de estos; pero perdió la batalla y él los tomó. Tironeó de ambos hacia los lados de forma brusca, y Thomas podría jurar haber oído el sonido de hombro salirse de lugar pero sinceramente, con todo el dolor que sentía por el ataque de las BOW’s, le era difícil diferenciar uno u otro; todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido por el dolor y pareciera que no podría sufrir más, lástima que aquel pensamiento no fue real.  Solamente fueron unos momentos desconectado del mundo antes de que ¡el muy cabrón ató sus manos atadas a las malditas patas de la mesa! El muchacho cada vez sentía más y más miedo apoderarse de él pero no por ello se cohibió, aún podía luchar, y lo intentó realmente, lo intento tanto. Su cabeza golpeó la nariz del hombre y hasta se la rompió pero solo provocó que este golpease la propia contra la mesa un par de veces tan fuerte hasta casi pierde el conocimiento, si no lo perdió durante un corto período, ya que quedó bastante desorientado. Él los oye reír tras suyo pero las voces son extrañas, no las comprende. Siente algo extraño, algo que antes no sentía y tarda en reaccionar qué es. Sus pantalones están bajos, tironeados con fuerza hasta sus rodillas junto a su ropa interior, rasgada y rota por un acto de desesperación animal. En ese momento no entiende la razón de su desnudez, y quizás jamás lo hubiera entendido de no ser por lo que vino después, mas no pudo evitar soltar la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Q-qué me harás? – Tragó en seco intentando de acomodar sus ideas mientras tartamudeó levemente en la primera palabra, su voz era amortiguada levemente por la bruma de dolor y cansancio. Solo oyó, de fondo, la decoración sutil de risas maníacas distorsionadas por un algo que él no podría entender, lujuria quizás o solamente demencia. La mano callosa y áspera del individuo, caliente, acaricia su nalga desnuda como si comprobase la calidad de  la piel a comprar antes de darle una palmada en ella. Sin poder evitarlo suelta una exclamación entre disgusto y sorpresa mientras todo su cuerpo se sacude involuntariamente lleno de miedo. Thomas se odió en ese momento, más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse pero no tanto como lo hizo tiempo más tarde. Apenas fue consciente del sonido pesado del cinto, junto al pantalón ajeno, caer contra el suelo. El grito que escapó de sus labios que podría llamar a todos los zombie de la ciudad. Fue tan fuerte, chillante y doloroso que cualquier animal lloraría a su lado por su lamento. De la misma forma que su voz rasgó su garganta dejándola palpitante y áspera, su interior fue desgarrado fuertemente por el miembro ajeno, ante una intromisión seca y dura. Miento, no fue tan seca, porque no fue algo de una sola estocada, debí de presionar más de una vez antes de llegar y hundirse completamente dentro del muchacho. Cada penetración fue una fuerte cuchillada para el sistema del albino, quien no pudo retener el aire que se trabó en su interior, el quejido de dolor y las lágrimas traicioneras. Sus manos tironeaba tanto y todo su cuerpo lo hizo, intentando de zafarse y terminara con el dolor; pero todos sabemos que la suerte no parece sonreírles al grupo, nunca. Cuanto más se movía el hombre más doloroso, sus grandes manos se clavaron en el hueso de la cadera dejándolo magullado, morir siendo devorado por los no-muertos hubiera sido menos doloroso.

Thomas no entendía realmente el mecanismo o el concepto de hacer esto, ¡ni siquiera recordaba su nombre hace unos días! Pero muy en el fondo él esperó que fuera algo de una vez y listo, no habría más dolor pero dios sabe que aquello sería una mentira muy grande. Soltó un jadeo mezclado con un grito cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse, entraba y salía sintiendo como si una lija estuviera siendo insertada por su entrada constantemente, el dolor siguió propagándose a medida que los movientes seguían. Pudo escuchar muy en el fondo la voz chillona de Amir y realmente deseo que sólo fuera su imaginación. Intentó comprobarlo, concentrarse en las voces pero le era algo complejo, su mente quedó perdida en la deriva. No está realmente muy seguro de cuánto tiempo duró pero en un momento sintió un picor extraño extenderse y a la vez cálido, asqueroso, realmente sintió una terribles nauseas -y no era fácil que le den nauseas-. Ni siquiera supo cuando el hombre se retiró de dentro suyo, solamente sabía que sus piernas estaban cansadas y que se empezó a caer de la mesa, pero antes de lograrlo sintió que unas manos callosas sostenían su cadera manteniéndolo arriba. Sintió nuevamente un dolor atravesar su sistema cuando fue penetrado por alguien otra vez sólo que no fue realmente tan doloroso como antes, la lubricación que producía el semen era suficiente para hacerlo más pasable pero lejos de ser realmente agradable. Sintió que su cuero cabelludo era jalado otra vez, y otra, y otra vez pero realmente ya no le importaba, maldición, desde que fue postrado allí no había dejado de producir sonido de dolor de una u otra manera así que daba igual. Se sentía en completo dolor, mareado, con náuseas y ni siquiera podía caer en sueño, por más que quería deseaba desmayarse no lo lograba.

 

  
 ____Salto de Página____  


 

Amir bajó cuando escuchó el grito de Thomas, tenía en su poder el arma del albino esperando encontrarse al final con un par de muertos vivientes y no lo que vio. Se quedó petrificado, su mano temblaba violentamente mientras su mirada quedaba pegada al acto de violación. No era idiota, en su pueblo había visto un acto similar de extranjeros con mujeres de su cultura incluyendo a su propia madre. El recuerdo de su hermana había cubriendo sus ojos y le susurrando palabras de consuelo mientras lloraba volvió a la mente del niño. Gritó fuerte y feroz, cual animal enjaulado mientras el arma caía de entre sus pequeñas manos hacia el suelo en un seco sonido. Antes de que nadie en el lugar pudiera reaccionar el infante se lanzó cual fiera sobre el hombre que lastimaba a su amigo, le golpeó la pantorrilla y sujetó su brazo mordiéndoselo pero no sirvió de mucho; este hombre le abofeteó y quedó fuera de combate enseguida.  El degenerado restante, ante la orden del percutor, cogió al niño entre sus brazos y entre palabras crueles le obligó a observar. Sostuvo la cabeza del muchacho con ambos brazos fija en dirección a la escena, mientras este se removía en su lugar intentando de zafarse gritando barbaridades que seguramente su madre lamentaría que supiera. Amir no era tan fuerte, en ningún sentido. Las lágrimas fácilmente ganaron terreno de la misma forma que sus movimientos menguaron, dándose por vencido. Todo era demasiado para él, y no pudo evitar devolver el alimento ingerido, siendo soltado al fin por el hombre quien maldijo al niño.

Se acurrucó en el suelo llorando y disculpándose entre lágrimas por su debilidad y cobardía, pidiéndole a quien sea que pronto volviese Jake. Porque no soportaba el dolor que emitía su compañero y menos el propio.  

 

  ____Salto de Página____

 

Al mercenario no le estaba yendo tan bien como uno esperaría, desgraciadamente. Se fue con aquel desconocido para encontrar a la bendita mujer embarazada, o con un niño, realmente no era algo que le importase mucho al hombre ¡él solo quería el bienestar de los propios! ¿Por qué debería de ayudar a un hombre que le da mala espina? Su instinto jamás le defraudó y sus alertas gritaban casi de forma chillona dentro de su mente que era una terrible idea haber salido del lugar con aquel hombre aun en la oscuridad -y ni de día hubiera salido realmente-. Y sólo para aumentar su disgusto, ¡el hombre le atacó a la mitad de la travesía! Dijo la típica frase idiota y cliché de: “Lo siento amigo esto es cuestión de supervivencia”, que se joda. Muller tiene pocas pulgas, literalmente y no dudó en romperle la nariz antes de abandonarlo. Él no se mancharía las manos con la sangre de un idiota como este, bueno, no lo mataría, lo de la nariz lo tenía bien merecido. Cuando ya no tenía más misión -ya que claramente era todo una maldita trampa y si no lo era no sabía la ubicación de la mujer- regresó lo más rápido que pudo a la casa, entre los muertos vivientes y una maldita BOW que apareció en medio no fue tan rápido que hubiese deseado. Decir que estaba colérico era muy bajo comparado al sentimiento que poseía, desde que comenzó la travesía no había podido bajar su nivel de estrés y frustración, y cada vez por cosas -y personas- imbéciles aumentaba más. ¡Estallaría! Quizás más pronto que lejos. Casi derrumbó la puerta cuando ingresó a la casa correcta, pues se equivocó dos casas abajo y casi es comido por un muerto viviente que parecía haber estado pegado a la puerta en espera del primer idiota que entrase. Por suerte esta era la casa correcta, lo notó por la decoración que en cierta medida quedó grabada en su mente; mientras cerraba la puerta ingresó guardando su arma.

— ¡Thomas! ¡Amir!  – Gritó para llamarlos, momentáneamente olvidando que los dejó con los hombres aquellos, pasando su mano distraídamente por la calva y suspirando con pesadez. Camino por el pequeño pasillo hacia la sala que se conectaba al final de este junto a las escaleras, mas su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar sangre fresca en el suelo y un cuchillo allí. Maldijo entre dientes recordando aquel dato importante. — ¡AMIR! – Gritó con más fuerza mientras desenfundó su arma nuevamente, miro a los lados primariamente observando la escalera para ver si el menor bajaba pero al no ver movimiento alguno comenzó a desesperarse. Tomó una gran respiración mientras ingresaba a la sala principal, todo su cuerpo parecía saber que sucedía más su mente no quería conectar los cabos sueltos. Podía escuchar el jadear provenir de la sala contigua, cuál sería la cocina, y pese a que sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago aun su cabeza no le advertía la realidad que vería. Jake se quedó quieto, a solo pasos del umbral de la siguiente habitación, sus manos temblaron de forma profunda sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Conocía esta situación, todos los elementos acomodados particularmente, él lo sabía muy bien pero deseaba que nada fuera así; una parte de él, esperaba que no estuviera en lo correcto esta vez. Sujetó con fuerza su pistola mientras entró a la cocina y la escena que encontró hace que su corazón se detenga una fracción de segundo para luego acelerarse de golpe sintiendo su sangre hervir.

El muy desgraciado que se encargó de desarmar, al comienzo del encuentro, estaba follando por no decir, jodiendo, montando o violando -aunque esta es la más acertada- ¡al niño! Thomas estaba postrado en la mesa y se podía apreciar como su labio -que estaba cicatrizando- había manchado no solo su rostro golpeado sino también la mesa. Tenía una ceja rota también que sangraba y su mejilla derecho hinchada -la que da con la mesa-, a parte de su rostro completamente rojo debido a la fiebre, pero eso es solamente si nos detenemos en el rostro. Su mirada fue lentamente hacia la parte trasera, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba todo. Sintió una horribles náuseas surcar sus sistema pero no dejó que ganasen terreno. Dio una mirada más hacia el panorama, Amir estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo llorando mientras rezaba en silencio. El otro malnacido que quedaba, quien ni se inmutó por su presencia -ninguno de los dos adultos realmente-, se estaba manoseando a sí mismo mientras observaba. ¿¡Dónde demonios fueron a parar!? O mejor dicho, ¿qué clase de enfermos malnacidos eran ellos? Antes de que su mente realmente se conecte a todo lo que sucede, el cuerpo de Jake se movió rápido. Golpeó al hombre con fuerza obligándolo fuera del chico -quien chilla suavemente por la brusquedad- y luego se abalanzó para molerlo a golpes literalmente. Cuando el otro individuo intenta alejarse, Muller no dudó y lanzó su cuchillo contra el hombro del _monstruo_ (pues era jodidamente peor que cualquier criatura que podrían encontrarse en su trayectoria) distrayéndolo momentáneamente. Golpeó la cabeza del espécimen que tiene bajo suyo con fuerza contra la superficie para noquearlo y se levantó tan rápido que parece subnormal para tirarse sobre el restante. La furia contenida se drena de una forma asombrosamente monstruosa y temeraria, sus golpes son precisos y fuertes, pero de vez en cuando dados mal que lastiman a sí mismo pero no parece eso detener su actuar. No se detiene, no quiere hacerlo, quiere matarlos lentamente con sus propias manos, él lo siente, dentro suyo hay un animal enjaulado que quiere salir. Y gruñe, cual criatura oscura. Pero cual ser existente siempre algo puede calmarlo y traerlo a la superficie, en esta caso fue Amir quien rogaba por que se detuviese llorando mares. Su rostro rojizo e hinchado por el llanto, su cuerpo pequeño completamente temblando y sus ojos tenían tanto miedo acumulado que pronto Jake se dio cuenta que este estaba dirigido a él. Se detuvo, alejándose lentamente mientras observaba sus propias manos cubiertas de sangre no propia, tiemblan tanto de éxtasis como incredulidad. Se sentía bien, demasiado.

Apenas le dio una última mirada al cuerpo bajo suyo, muerto o lo estaría pronto, eso lo podría asegurar, nadie con tales contusiones viviría mucho menos inconsciente. Se levantó tambaleándose un poco, toma una profunda respiración antes de concentrarse en el verdadero problema aquí. Thomas cayó al suelo al no tener nadie que lo sujetase, parecía una muñeca rota dejada a un lado, quieto y alerta ante el próximo ataque. Algo dentro de Jake se ha roto sólo que no está seguro qué. Tampoco tiene tiempo para averiguarlo. Se acercó con cuidado, hablándole con suavidad como si se tratase de un animal maltratado -pese a que nunca se acercó a tales-. Desató las manos del muchacho intentado de ser cuidadoso de no dañarlas más, pero él forcejeó nuevamente y no fue tarea fácil, el nudo estaba demasiado apretado. Cuando al fin liberó las extremidades le echó una mirada de lejos mas no se atrevió a tocarlo; estaban rojas y en carne viva por el roce de la tela y la piel, dejaría marca al menos por varias semanas. Tragó duro mientras reunía valor para enfrentar la situación. El niño ya se había envuelto en sus propios brazos como si así pudiera proteger algo de virtud que le quedase, un intento vago de no perder completamente la cordura.

— Thomas… – Llamó con suavidad que ni él mismo creyó que sería capaz de producir, observó cada gesto del chico esperando algún indicio de que lo está oyendo y sólo recibió un encogimiento mayor en su lugar como si solo el llamarlo pudiera dañarlo. Jake juró internamente y sintió las indiscutibles ganas de deformar al otro hombre inconsciente, ¿qué necesidad había de dañar a otros seres humanos en tiempos de crisis? ¿Realmente eran monstruos los seres fuera de la casa o los sobrevivientes que quedaban? A veces, el mercenario de se pregunta si la idea de su padre era incorrecta o solo un pensamiento sumamente de mundo ideal. — ¿Crees que puedes levantarte? – Pidió con una paciencia que jamás creyó tener. Estaba posicionado en cuclillas a un lado de él, respetando su espacio privado, su mirada estaba fija en el rostro del muchacho sin tener intenciones de inspeccionar el cuerpo ajeno. Suspiró brevemente al no obtener respuesta verbal, ni física a decir verdad, y giró su rostro para ver el menor en la sala. Le indicó con brevedad que subiera a llenar la tina del baño conjunto al cuarto donde acampaban con agua caliente. Amir, dulce y pequeño niño traumado, asintió ausente mientras daba una última mirada al albino antes de retirarse. Cuando vuelve enfocar su vista en la víctima, lo ve que realmente intenta levantarse pero es inútil, sus movimientos son perezosos y muy torpes, apenas puede contener el temblor de sus rodillas antes de caer al suelo otra vez y ni la mesa era suficiente soporte para mantenerlo en pie. Maldición, ¿por qué era tan obstinado el crío?

—Tks... Déjame ayudarte. – Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y con media sonrisa antes de ofrecer su ayuda, pese a que sabía que no era algo que sería bien recibido; había aprendido que el muchacho tenía mucho orgullo quizás proveniente a tener que vivir por su cuenta por mucho tiempo, un sentimiento que compartía. Fue un acto de reflejo, que no pensó realmente, el colocar su mano pesada sobre el hombro del joven mas no se dio cuenta que este podría ser un grave error. El chillido que soltó el muchacho aturdido brevemente al adulto mas lo que afectó con mayor frecuencia, pese a que debió de esperarlo, fue la forma en la que su propio tacto pareciera quemarlo vivo. No lo aceptaría, pero el rechazo de la gente hacia él era algo que siempre le dio muy duro dentro suyo, este caso no será la excepción a pesar de que había una razón muy razonable tras este acto. Jake se alejó maldiciendo en muchos idiomas en voz alta, tiene ese sabor amargo en su boca que le hacía sentirse frustrado de una forma descomunal; odia el no haberse dado cuenta que era todo una trampa y más que nada odia la heroicidad del muchacho. Como si intentase de drenar su malestar le dio un puntapié en la costillas al hombre inconsciente, el primero que atacó, quien se queja con brevedad. Vuelve su mirada al albino quien aún no se ha movido de su lugar, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando visiblemente, su rostro oculto tras sus mechas blanquecinas. Aborrece la forma en que su pálida piel está manchada por magulladuras producto de horrendos humanos, y no puede evitar recordar sus tiempos de mercenario; se desprecia y pese a que no puede borrar los actos cometidos, siente que el Karma se los muestra como si quisiera recordarle eternamente sus pecados. No puede evitarlo y golpea la pared con fuerza, agrietando el yeso y lastimando sus nudillos ahora decorados por el rojizo de la sangre. Gruñe antes de girarse y enfrentar lo que el destino le ha proporcionado, volviendo a acercarse y observa encogerse más -si es posible- haciéndolo lucir más pequeño y joven de lo que se puede apreciar en acción. Toda altanería, orgullo y seriedad pérdida en algún lugar, que realmente, Muller, esperaba que pudiera volver a encontrarse.

— Sé que no quieres ser tocado ahora pero _necesitas_ un baño de agua caliente. – Argumentó intentando de no sonar tan molesto como estaba realmente, pero no con él, dios, no podía estar molesto con una persona que intento de defenderse (aunque en cierta medida sí era su culpa por querer jugar al ser un héroe). Jake lo observó asentir, no está seguro en que momento Thomas se las arregló para subir sus pantalones pero estaba completamente agradecido de ello. Con cuidado paso uno de sus brazos bajo las piernas del muchacho y con el otro lo alzó tambaleándose un poco al ponerse recto, lo cargaba estilo nupcial. Sintió como las manos del chico se aferraban a su ropaje ajustado como si su vida dependiese de eso y en ningún momento alzó su rostro, quizás por vergüenza, ocultándolo entre el cuello y hombro de Jake. Subir las escaleras no fue tan difícil como uno creyera, Thomas no pesaba tanto, hasta quizás pesaba sólo un poco más que Sherry, pero las comparaciones de Jake no eran muy precisas.

Cuando llegaron a la primera planta se trasladaron hacia el baño pegado a la habitación en la cual acampaban, Amir se encontraba comprobando la temperatura del agua mostrándose aún bastante ido; dándole una orden corta y un agradecimiento despidió al niño esperando a que la puerta se cerrase tras suyo. Cuando se escuchó el clic de la cerradura el silencio reinó, Muller sabía que ahora debería de dejar a Thomas para desvestirse, infierno, sabía que _él_ debería de hacerlo. Depositó al niño sobre el inodoro cerrado y pronto se inclinó frente a este que aún permanecía con su mirada baja, pensó en decir algo inteligente pero se mordió la lengua mientras bajaba la cremallera de la bota izquierda del niño quien ante el sonido se sobresaltó pateando el pecho del adulto y tirándolo hacia atrás produciendo que golpease su cabeza con el lavado.

— Hij- – Comenzó a maldecir por simple reflejo pero pronto se calló cuando vio la expresión aterrorizada del niño y su respiración agitada que subía y bajaba su pecho tan rápido que podría claramente demostrar que estaba por o sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Jake se acarició su cabeza golpeada y volvió a acercarse sin romper el contacto visual que logró obtener -para bien o para mal-.  — No puedes entrar a la tina con tus botas. – Argumentó mientras comenzaba nuevamente su labor, extrañamente esta vez pudo lograr quitarle la primera de estas, al parecer explicarle como si fuera un niño pequeño que estaba haciendo y porque parecía ir bien, desgraciadamente él no era la mejor persona para tratar con niños.  El sonido de metal cayendo le hizo recordar los cuchillos escondidos en estas y se preguntó si él había intentado de defenderse con estos o no, sintiendo nauseas al recordar nuevamente lo sucedido. Sabía que era algo que no podría quitarse de la mente y que el muchacho tampoco olvidaría pronto, visto cómo se encontraba en ese momento era de esperarse que las cosas se complicaran más. Aun así, en ningún momento pensó en abandonarlo. Quitó la otra bota perdido en su propio mundo.

Jake se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta aún con la bota en su mano. En sus años de mercenario jamás había presenciado un ataque como este. No, sería mentira aquella afirmación, quizás deberíamos de cambiarla un poco. En sus años de mercenario había presenciado varios actos de violación, la mayor parte perpetrados por sus mismos compañeros de momento, pero era distinto, eran desconocidos e inocentes, pero particularmente desconocidos. Había visto ataques igual de desagradables y hasta peor, mucho peor, especialmente con mujeres quienes pueden o tienden a llevar una carga mayor tras ataques como estos; pero era igual, hembra u hombre -aunque cree que el segundo tendría más facilidad para superar la circunstancia-, nadie merecía tal humillación y dolor. El simple concepto de recordar aquellas cosas que nunca detuvo porque era sencillamente un idiota, y uno muy grande, le hacían retorcer todos sus órganos de forma dolorosa. Aunque parecía ser que el peor de los factores era que nunca había presenciado un ataque interno; nunca nadie había herido a alguien que él protegía. Y sí, Thomas estaba bajo su protección pese a que pareciera que no, daría su vida por el bien del albino.

— Estaré bien. – La voz de Thomas hizo que Jake volviera en sí, mirándolo como si no entendiera qué hacía allí durante unos instantes. Notó a los minutos del despertar de la ensoñación que el vapor caliente ahora cubría suavemente todo el lugar, era una tibia neblina reconfortante.  Volvió su vida al niño notando que se había quitado su abrigo y miraba fijamente al mayor, podía fácilmente notar la zona enrojecida alrededor de su ojo y este mismo debido al llanto y maltrato; su cuerpo se contrajo aún más internamente. Bajó su vista por inercia recorriendo el cuello dañado, el cual tenía marcas de ahorcamiento, y el pecho cubierto de hematomas viejos sumados con los nuevos; si lo usaban de saco de boxeo seguramente obtenía menos marcas moradas en su cuerpo, podría casi apostarlo. Suspiró mientras negaba imperceptiblemente con su rostro, como era de esperarse, aquella afirmación no le daba consuelo sino a su contra le producía intranquilidad.

— Amir te necesita más que yo, ve. Prometo no ahogarme en la bañera. – Prosiguió con un tono plano con un leve intento de broma al final, uno fallido pero que produjo una triste sonrisa en el rostro del mayor. Muller no discutió, sabía que debería de hablar con el niño pronto. Asintiendo se dirigió a levantarse y retirarse del baño dándole una última mirada como si tuviera que comprobar que realmente estaba allí; temiendo que sea otra alma que desaparecería al girarse, realmente, la paranoia de Leon se le había pegado fatalmente. Disipando cualquier pensamiento cerró la puerta tras suyo, se recargó momentáneamente contra la madera mientras pasaba su mano de forma frustrante y energética sobre su seudo-calva cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué demonios haría? ¿Cómo terminó en una situación como esa? ¡Su meta era sobrevivir!  No jugar a la familia feliz y arreglar los traumas ocasionados por un descuido suyo, y sí, era un descuido de él. Él cayó en la trampa, él dejó a un Thomas enfermo a merced de unos idiotas, y ÉL fue quien no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas. No lo hacía, nunca lo haría.

Eran de esos momentos que deseaba que una horda de zombies hambrientos lo devoraran, al menos, no tendré que intentar de sentir y comprender sentimientos ajenos. Carraspeando subió su vista para buscar al niño, este se encontraba sentado en el límite de la gran cama mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo; quizás buscando las mismas respuestas que el albino. Jake casi podía oír la voz chillona del niño preguntar “¿Por qué?” y sabía que no tendría una buena respuesta, podría dar miles pero ninguna sería satisfactoria. Porque eran unos hijos de puta; porque la gente está enferma; porque disfrutar de hacerlo; porque realmente los monstruos realmente no son monstruos y solo los humanos lo son. Y pese a todo, él no recibió aquella pregunta, solo vio como el niño alzó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas frescas y sorbía su nariz; tanto dolor reflejado en sus orbes, era algo que no quería ver en un niño.

— Amir…– Comenzó usando aquel tono que suele usar cuando habla en árabe, obviamente hablando este. Muy bien, no tenía idea de que decir ni que hacer, tratar con niños no era su fuerte, si bien tenía debilidad por ellos aquello no implicaba que le fuera fácil relacionarse con ellos. Sabía que eran más sensibles, sabía que no se lo puede tratar como a un adulto -aunque tiende a hacerlo seguido-, y no tenía ni puta idea de cómo hablar con un crío que acaba de ser obligado a presenciar una violación. Por el lenguaje corporal del infante podía decir que este estaba enojado, colérico, si fuera un pájaro tendría sus plumas erizadas. — Amir yo- – Comenzó creyendo que quizás lo culpaba a él y que le debía una disculpa, muy erróneamente, pero antes de poder finalizar fue interrumpido por la chillona voz del muchacho.

— Tenía tanto miedo, ¡quise ayudarlo pero no pude! ¡No pude detenerlos! – Estalló Amir chillando como infante que era y comenzó a llorar otra vez mientras cerró sus puños sujetando sus pantalones con fuerza e intentó de realmente no parecer tan débil frente a Jake; el hombre sintió que su corazón se apretuja y está comenzando a odiar mucho esta sensación.

— Hey, está bien, no es tu culpa. – Intento tranquilizarlo mientras apretaba con suavidad uno de los hombros del chico, como extrañaba a Sherry, seguramente ella sí sabía cómo tratar al crío.

— ¡No! –Cortó el niño alejándose del agarre, su mirada era feroz y determinada, cosa que sorprendió al adulto quien lo oculto bastante bien. — No está bien. ¡Lo lastimaron! Y no pude hacer nada… nada. – Cuando pronunció lo último ocultó su rostro entre sus manos llorando con ganas, fue en ese momento en el que Jake realmente comprendió que todo estaba jodido, al menos en cierta medida. Torpemente rodeó los hombros del niño con su brazo dándole un medio abrazo pero ese simple acto le permitió a este se aferrarse a él y llorar en su pecho como niño desolado que era. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó pero minutos más tarde se calmó lo suficiente para que dejar de lloriquear, hasta se estaba quedando dormido en los brazos del adulto seguramente sintiéndose seguro; confort, eso era lo que necesitaba.  La puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido que atrajo la atención del niño al instante. Amir se separó de Jake como una bala y se abalanzó sobre el otro individuo antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de atravesar el umbral. Thomas casi cae al suelo pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie usando como soporte la puerta y el marco; minutos más tarde ambos “niños” estaban fundidos en un fuerte abrazo. La voz del menor era amortiguada debido a que tenía su rostro sumergido en el pecho desnudo ajeno, pero aun así, eran fácilmente perceptibles las disculpas constantes del niño en árabe; y para rematar, estaba llorando otra vez cosa que creía Jake que no sería posible, ¿cómo alguien podía tener tantas lágrimas dentro de él?

Esperó pacientemente a que el niño se tranquilizara, gracias a los esfuerzo del albino quien acariciaba su espalda formando círculos pequeños con los puños y daba palabras de consuelo, no debió de esperar tanto. Dio una corta orden, que Thomas no comprendió, y el niño lo soltó regañadientes; se acercó nuevamente a la cama y trepó por esta hasta sentarse contra la cabecera con los brazos cruzados en protesta. El adulto sonrió levemente ante el actuar mientras negaba con su rostro, volviendo toda su atención al individuo dañado quien ya no estaba más en el límite de los cuartos. El albino se encontraba inclinado frente al armario abierto rebuscando entre los cajones quién sabe qué, bastante concentrado y sin decir palabra. Fue en ese momento que Jake tomó una linda apreciación por la espalda ajena, se marcaba que era una espalda trabajada y también maltratada, se preguntó brevemente si habría alguna parte del muchacho que no tuviera heridas significativas a la vista. Una cruel vida. Lo vio sacar un par de jeans pulcramente doblados, por el tamaño que representaba dudaba que sean de hombre pero no dijo nada al respecto; también buscó un par de remeras negras consiguiendo de cuello alto de lycra negras, también eran femeninas. Teniendo todo el material elegido, se dedicó a pararse y dirigirse nuevamente al cuarto de baño sin mirar al adulto, como si este ni siquiera existiese. Cuando volvió a salir estaba completamente vestido, si bien los pantalones eran realmente ajustados marcando las levemente carnosas piernas del muchacho, le hacia una justicia increíble al trasero de este. Pero no era algo se quedaría mirando por mucho, no realmente -mentira-, y pegaba mejor con las botas -aun no entiendo porque usaba botas con tacón-. Había dejado su ropa maltratada en algún lugar, seguramente algún rincón del baño -Jake estaba tentando a ir y quemarla-, algo que en cierta medida agradecía el otro hombre.

Se acercó a Jake sin remera entregándole un nuevo juego de vendas que este no dudó en tomar, optó por pensar que el daño de la pierna fue atendido por su propia cuenta en el baño; tenía sentido que no quisiera mucho contacto en estos momentos. Así que con tranquilidad y una amabilidad extrema, se dedicó a vendarlo sin más. Cuando terminó su labor el niño se colocó la ropa restante con una pequeña mueca de dolor dibujado en su rostro; las mangas le quedaron levemente cortas y se notaba como la tela se estiraba -no muy exagerado- pero con cierta resistencia quedando bien justa. Arremangó estas hasta el codo y suspiró satisfecho aun sin mirar el rostro del ajeno. Se podían ver marcas viejas y nuevas en sus brazos pero particularmente sus muñecas quedaron con aquellas que les recordaran por cierto tiempo la desgracia del día. Thomas casi obligó a Muller a que fuera a darse un baño argumentando que aún había agua caliente y que le vendría bien un poco de esta para sus heridas, él no estaba precisamente feliz de hacerlo -realmente jamás se detuvo a bañarse en circunstancias como estas- pero comprendiendo que quizás el niño necesitaba un poco de espacio para sí, así que lo hizo sin más.

 

 ____Salto de Página____

 

La escena que se encontró al salir del baño fue adorable sin más palabras, era un sentimiento que nunca reconocería pues para él es algo bastante tonto encontrar cosas “adorables” y que solo las niñas lo hacen, pero el ver a aquellos dos niños abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ello era sencillamente encantador. Parecería que Thomas era más pequeño situado en esa enorme cama acoplado con el infante en una posición casi fetal si no fuera porque entre dos no se puede llegar a tal; su abrazo era tan estrecho que parecía ciertamente doloroso, y sus extremidades se acoplaban perfectamente con el cuerpo ajeno, ciertamente sentía celos del infante -otra cosa que no aceptaría-. Ni siquiera pudo mantenerse enojado debido a que ellos se quedaron dormidos sin protección, más después de lo sucedido. Soltó un suspiro medio burlesco mientras negaba con su cabeza, arrastró la silla hasta el frente de la cama mirando la puerta que da al pasillo y se sentó allí. Su arma bien agarrada en su mano, su cuerpo curvo por el cansancio pero al menos ya no tenía tanta mugre en él.  Pese a que sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos no se permitió dormir, no cometería el error de dejarlos sin protección otra vez.

El sonido de un tropezón fuerte en la parte baja sobresaltó a Jake, que se estaba quedando dormido, produciendo que saltara sobre su lugar casi cayendo de la silla en el proceso. Se incorporó sin elegancia de su lugar y se acercó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado para dirigirse en silencio por el pasillo hacia el principio -o final- de las escaleras. No hizo falta bajar más de dos escalones para poder apreciar que la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par; esto solo significaba dos cosas, o un sobreviviente entró para cubrirse de zombies y atraerlos aquí o una horda de estos irrumpió el lugar por el olor a sangre fresca que inundaba el recinto. No importaba cual sea la razón, solo había una acción a tomar con ello. Subió y se encaminó con rapidez silenciosa hacia el cuarto arrojando en medio de la cama las armas del albino intentando de despertarlo con ello. No fue la mejor manera de despertarlos pero era la más efectiva, dado que mientras ellos se asustaban y levantaban sobresaltados, Jake se encargaba de juntar pequeñas provisiones en una pequeña mochila que le entregaría a Amir.

— Hay que salir, ahora. – Ordenó sin más preámbulos mientras guardaba algunas vendas, medicamentos y provisiones en una pequeña mochila que le colocó a Amir en la espalda cuando este intentaba de despabilarse sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo. Thomas por otra parte pareció estar alerta con facilidad, había recuperado algo de color y ya no parecía presentar una fiebre alta -cosa que era extremadamente sorprendente en todos los aspectos- pero no había tiempo para cuestionar nada. En menos de 5 minutos el grupo estaba bajando las escaleras con suma cautela mientras los adultos sostenían en alto sus armas. Como fue previsto había un ex-superviviente muerto en el medio de la sala siendo devorado por tres muertos vivientes; sabiendo que estos estaban muy entretenidos procuraron hacer el menor sonido que podían y pasar lo más lejos posible de ellos hasta la salida. Extrañamente les resulto bien, quizás su suerte estaba cambiando. Oh bien, hablamos muy temprano. Estaban en medio de la madrugada, caminando por unas calles casi sin luz y con el cielo cubierto de nubes, no se veía casi nada y era muy difícil detectar las masas de no-muertos. Pero como siempre su suerte nunca fue buena, seguramente deberían de haber acumulado mucho karma negativo, pues esa parecía ser la respuesta más factible ante la constancia de sus desgracias. Así que llegó, lo que faltaba, perros zombies. Lo peor que puede existir en la vida son esas cosas. Son escurridizos, molestos, son jodidamente rápidos y tienen una gran técnica para volver a colocarse bien una vez que fueron atacados; puede que no parezcan tan “agresivos” como uno esperaría de una BOW pero ellos son muy pero muy fastidiosos y con eso se gana todo. Como era costumbre eran grupos de 5 o más, uno nunca logrará entender de donde salen el resto, quizás se clonan cuando mueren, quien sabe, pero se gastan tantas balas y se hace tanto alboroto que se atraen zombies a la escena volviendo al final de cuentas las cosas un caos. La clave es matar a los perros pues los no-muertos son más fáciles de esquivar y no te siguen tanto como estos, así que una vez acabado con la manada se dedicaron a huir y no gastar más balas para nada.

El tiempo pasa entre su travesía por las calles de la ciudad, están agotados cuando el sol sale y sólo desean descansar pero no hay tiempo para eso, ya han perdido un día y no perderán más tiempo. Deben de llegar al aeropuerto que si bien esta por el centro de la ciudad, rodeándola y llegando al punto más cercano -a pesar de ser más trayectoria- es lo más factible. Claramente es a pie su camino, cuando Amir comienza a quejarse de que está cansado Jake lo carga en su espalda, a pesar de Thomas haber argumentado que él también podría hacerlo, el mercenario se niega rotundamente. Es bastante visible como esa simple negación hiere el orgullo del niño y hasta parece hacerlo sentirse realmente muy mal, pero Jake no se retracta ya que sabe que podría ser peor. Durante sus movimientos el albino parece nuevamente sufrir de jaqueca y quedarse en blanco durante momentos bastante cruciales. Muller detectó que es en ciertas circunstancias que sucede y supone que son recuerdos volviendo a él, pero no argumenta nada sobre ellos, no es importante en su misión. No hablan mucho y así es mejor, comparten el alimento y la bebida en silencio mientras hace una pequeña pausa y luego vuelven a andar. Es casi el atardecer cuando ellos han recorrido un gran tramo y calculan en el aire casi confirmando que mañana por el anochecer estarán en el aeropuerto. Como es costumbre buscan un lugar donde quedarse, tras limpiar la casa y primariamente recorrer algunas para buscar más provisiones, se instala en la más segura. Vuelven a curar las heridas ajenas que se permiten entre sí y a separar el horario de vigilancia, esta vez Thomas tomando el primer horario argumentando que hace más de un día que Jake que no pega el ojo para nada; muy a regañadientes acepta aquello y duerme con Amir. No se vuelve a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la noche del día anterior, no hace falta, saben que no quieren hacer y que no sirve hacerlo. Las marcas en el rostro de Thomas y sus muñecas son suficiente recordatorio, sin mencionar la leve cojera. Jake tiene muchas preguntas sobre el joven que se les unió en la travesía. Principalmente se pregunta cómo la herida tan fea que tenía en su costillas ha sanado tan bien aunque ha dejado marca, igualmente la de la pierna pues no parece molestarle o tener infección más. También tiene curiosidad por sus flashbacks que tiene a veces, que lo dejan sin aliento y desorientado, como sus pesadillas en sí. Aún más, tiene curiosidad de como hizo que el Linker se retirara con solo observar y mover su mano; siendo sincero, aquello había sido espeluznante pero también demasiado atrayente. ¿Sería capaz de controlar BOWs? ¿O solamente los linkers? ¿Se convertiría en una BOW horriblemente mutando también? ¿Como el resto? Tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta. Quizás Muller debió de haberlo matado hace mucho tiempo, quizás era la peor opción seguir su camino al lado de este individuo pero quizás, Thomas solo era como él y Sherry; un error que podría salvar a todos. Así que, las respuestas, no eran algo que importasen aun. Mientras, solo restaba sobrevivir un día más completos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como notaran no soy muy buena redactando cosas sexuales xP aunque realmente la primer versión de esto me salió muy desagradable y cambie muchas palabras y elimine muchas oraciones.
> 
> Por otra parte, notaran varias cosas de Thomas que Jake comienza a cuestionarse y como comienzo a apegarse un poco más al niño.
> 
> Aunque dije anteriormente que este cap sería el último con Amir no lo será, el próximo sí. Cuando lleguen a la ciudad y todo no termina la historia sino que hay muchos misterios por resolver, a parte, ¡les falta el malo que nunca muere! ¿no les parece?
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer :3
> 
> PD: El capítulo anterior lo actualice, corregí en muchos errores y también puse algunos saltos de escena para que sea la lectura más fácil.


	4. 03: No existe la suerte.

**Capítulo 03: No existe la suerte.**

A medida que iban llegando al aeropuerto las cosas parecieron ir calmándose en todos los sentidos posibles. Jake parecía tener más positividad y hasta bromeaba un poco más, también estaba menos molesto y estresado que anteriormente; al parecer más seguro en torno a nuestro protagonista. Aquel buen humor obtenido se vio positivamente afectado en Amir, quien también parecía muchísimo más relajado y seguro, a diferencia de toda la travesía anterior donde el terror era reflejado en sus oscuros ojos. Hasta podría decir que volvió a mantener aquella mirada inocente sin temor que debería de estar siempre plasmada en los niños. Thomas por su parte se sentía levemente mejor al saber que Muller no desconfiaba tanto de él, aunque, muy en el fondo, no estaba seguro si era mejor o peor debido a que ni él mismo sabe si es o fue una persona detestable. Pero ya no importaba. Por parte de las BOW's, estas también estaban muchísimo más tranquila cosa que asustaba bastante, menos a la vista, más débiles, era sencillamente un mal presagio pero nadie piensa en eso en momentos como estos. Solo disfrutan lo suficiente para respirar pero no para bajar la guardia por completo.

Llegaron antes a su destino de lo previsto, principalmente porque salieron previamente al amanecer y secundariamente porque cargaron a Amir en toda la trayectoria, (turnándose esta vez) para hacer el camino más rápido. Pero como era esperado dicho lugar se encontraba condenadamente minado de muertos vivientes y BOW's, era más fácil atravesar el centro de la ciudad que el aeropuerto. ¡Pero _nada_ es imposible! Así que ellos no se darían por vencidos, debían de encontrar algún pequeño avión privado para viajar y todo estaría perfecto. Conseguir la tarjeta para encenderlo o las llaves no debía de ser tan complicado ¿cierto? A parte Jake puede manejar lo que sea, nada es improbable para él. Ser positivos era vital, así que, solo hacía falta ponerse en marcha. Cruzar el estacionamiento no fue tan malo como uno esperaría. Solamente debieron de hacer sonar la alarma de un auto en la punta contraria por la que ellos caminarían y todo estaría despejado. Los zombie como siempre "correrían" hacia el sonido ocasionado, siendo siempre su principal atención, ganado ellos mucho espacio libre para escurrirse hacia la entrada principal. Extrañamente no había ningún muerto vivo a la vista tras la puerta de cristal, lo que llamó claramente la atención de los mayores, sabiendo que la suerte jamás les sonreiría. Cruzaron las puertas de cristal sorprendidos de que no estén cerradas o atrancadas, cosa muy poco común en sitios como esos, pero, no había de que quejarse ¿cierto? Estaban realmente desconcertados por la desértica vista que hasta estaban comenzando a asustarles, pero por fin lo vieron, el percutor de este problema. Un _Whopper_ , aquellas BOW's grandes y regordetas que se llevaban todo puesto sin importar qué, incluyendo a los más débiles de su clase. El grupo no dudó ni esperó a que este se percatase de su presencia y ambos mercenarios tomaron una granada de fuego -Thomas cogiendo una que tenía Jake colgada en su cinto-. Sin si quiera mirarse para asegurarse que el otro siguiera el mismo movimiento, ambos lanzaron la granada, deslizándola por el suelo para tener menos ruido producido, hasta el zombie. La explosión múltiple lo dejó fuera del juego al instante pero produjo algo de jaleo, lo que trajo consigo que los zombies ocultos salieran a jugar. Esto les obligó a moverse rápido por el lugar, aunque realmente muy lejos no pudieron llegar. No hacía falta caminar mucho para encontrarse con casi todo el piso superior derrumbado en la sala impidiéndoles el paso hacia la zona de vuelo. Esto mismo terminó encerrándolos y los forzó a luchar para salir con vida. El número de zombies no era lo alarmante -ya que no eran tantos como se esperaría-, sino que lo era el número de Linker que comenzaron a asomarse por el techo escalando las paredes y escombros con total agilidad lo que era aterrador. Thomas y Jake llegaron a la situación donde casi dan espalda con espalda encerrando al menor entre ambas, ya que no podía proporcionarle una protección adecuada en estas circunstancias. Pero mayor de todos estaba en su rancha positiva así que no se daría por vencido tan rápido. Cuando vio la oportunidad de salir empujó a Thomas y Amir por los pasillos hasta encontrar las escaleras de emergencia. Allí mismo pudieron cerrar las puertas y trancarlas, para evitar que las BOW's persistente los siguieran y así los dejaran tranquilos al menos unos minutos. Mientras comenzaban a subir por estas -Muller a la cabeza- se encargaron de cambiar sus cargas con rapidez. Por suerte las cosas ya no se les complicaron tanto. Debieron de rodear la zona colapsada para llegar a las otras escaleras de emergencias que direccionan hacia la pista de vuelo. El camino no estaba tan relleno de muertos vivos, y sólo algunos Linker dieron presencia. Antes de lo pensado ya estaban fuera. Eso no les proporcionó ningún respiro, fue peor. El lugar estaba repleto de Zombis como fue sospechado, pero nada era imposible para Jake. Bueno, excepto el vencer una BOW gigante cuando está cuidando a Amir.

.

.

.

— ¡Dispárale en el ojo! – Gritó Jake por sombre el sonido del viento mientras se agita hacia la izquierda. Thomas, quien estaba con un Amir aferrado a su cintura, se encontraba ocupado matando los zombies que se le acercaban.

— ¡No soy un _maldito_ pulpo! ¡No puedo hacer todo! – Mientras su grito histérico abandonaba sus labios, pateó un zombie en la cabeza y disparó a otro que intentó de abalanzarse contra él, mientras aun sostenía al crío con uno de sus brazos protectoramente. Y lo más irritante de toda la situación fue que Muller realmente se puso a reír en medio de batalla, ¡a reír! — Eres un demente. – Exclamó el niño exasperado soltando también una pequeña risa. La situación era sencillamente ridícula. Un monstruo gigante, con apariencia de un sapo super-desarrollado con tentáculos obstruyendo el paso hacia los aviones, y un centenar de zombis tirándose de quien sabe dónde para atacarlos. ¡Y lo peor! ¡El desgraciado de Jake se burlaba de Thomas! Demasiado raro, más cuando dejó Amir a su cuidado. El albino comenzaba a preocuparse por el mayor, dudando si estaría enfermo o sencillamente delirante. Quizás toda la situación lo superó y perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Oh, bueno, esto sería divertido.

— Vamos _chico maravilla_ , ¡sé que puedes hacerlo! – Sí, definitivamente algo mal había en Jake. Thomas se las arregló para hacer un movimiento obsceno con su mano antes de volver a sujetar correctamente su pistola y seguir su trabajo en proteger al menor. Llegó al punto que se preguntó si tenía algún tipo de olor atrayentes de muertos vivos o si Jake se habría colocado alguna especie de repelente, ya que TODOS los no-muertos se le tiraban arriba. La conversación no se propagó mucho más. Sólo hubo algún que otro comentario burlesco en medio de la lucha de Thomas o hasta del mismo Jake al ver una situación que no resulta tan bien como se esperaba. Pero aparte de eso fue silencioso. Muller casi venció a esa BOW por sí mismo -ya que Thomas estaba muy concentrado con su propia vida-. Diremos casi porque en realidad el albino fue quien dio el golpe de gracia con una granada que -sin querer- entro por la boca del monstruo y lo hizo estallar manchándolos con carnes y viseras. Asqueroso simplemente. Nunca más haría eso, ni aunque su vida dependiera de esto. Era lo más repugnante que jamás podría imaginar que sucedería pero al menos logró otra larga risa del adulto. Así que sí, al final de cuentas, valió la pena ya que al menos algo de humanidad volvió a ellos por unos momentos.  
Recorrer lo que quedaba para encontrar un avión privado no fue tan largo, al contrario, el primero en el que suben es el perfecto para salir. Tenía nafta, parecía estar en perfectas condiciones y ¡hasta estaba ubicado perfectamente para salir! Jamás, y diremos _jamás_ tuvieron tanta suerte como esta desde que se cruzaron en medio de aquel pequeño pueblo.

.

.

.

Volar un avión no parecía tan difícil, al menos, Jake hizo todo lo posible para que no lo pareciera así. Le explicó todo con facilidad a Thomas, casi como si le enseñara a un niño como montar una bicicleta y cuando estuvo seguro que no podría arruinarlo, le cedió el mando. Se alejó solo un poco para así poder hacer una llamada, cual era vital para saber que hacer ahora en más. Dado que no pudieron activar el vuelo automático sin coordenadas fijas, solamente les restaba sobrevolar el cielo a ver si por casualidad de la vida encontraban un lugar donde bajar. Mientras que los adultos estaban levemente preocupados por ello, aunque aliviados de no tener que ver nada más mutado por un rato ni estar constantemente en espera del siguiente ataque; Amir deseaba completamente cómodo en el asiento de copiloto. Tras unos suaves tonos, la llamada fue atendida y pronto ya no había más silencio allí.

— ¿¡Jake!? ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Por qué apagaste tu teléfono!? – El teléfono no sonó más de dos veces antes de que una voz femenina retumbara del otro lado, obligando al mayor a alejar el aparato de su oído para no quedar sordo. Como en cualquier escena cómica, solo que, no había real momento para reír.

— Lo siento _princesa._ – Respondió sin pisca de culpa, Thomas podía verlo sonreír mientras decía eso y no pudo evitar sentirse ciertamente celoso. Era alguien importante para Jake, alguien que él quería, alguien a quien le podía sonreír solo por oírla. Lo odiaba. Pero no sabía si estaba celoso de que pudiera poseer este tipo de relación con alguien o solo de ella en sí. Prefirió no pensar mucho en ellos y solo escuchar la conversación. — Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

— Muller… Tu único asunto importan era tu misión cual espero que hayas realizado. – Respondió la mujer del otro lado dejando escapar primariamente un resoplido. Su tono marcaba cierta autoridad, lo que le hizo pensar a Thomas si ella no era solo su jefe y Jake estaba mostrando su verdadera personalidad.

— _Super chica_ , nunca dudes de mí. Tengo la muestra que querían pero mis planes han cambiado un poquito.

— ¿Cambiado? – Podía percibirse el tono plano y amenazador de la mujer, casi podría imaginarla con un tic en el ojo.

— Vuelvo a Raid.

— Jake, tu contrato pedía que la muestra fuera entregada sin contratiempos antes del día siete, ¡y siete es mañana! – Jake soltó un resoplido pero aún se lo podía observar sonreír. Pasó su mano distraídamente por su cabeza mientras continua su conversación como si nada. Comenzó un andar lento por el lugar, casi por reflejo mismo.

— La BSAA está en Raid, ¿cierto? Alguno de sus agentes podría mandártela.

— Jake… – Comenzó a replicar pero pronto fue cortada por el hombre.

— No necesitas ver mi cara, ¿o sí _princesa_? – Bromeó mientras sonreía tontamente, realmente Thomas tenía ganas de coger el teléfono y dispararle un par de veces. Pero no lo hizo, solo apretó sus manos en el mando hasta que podía sentir sus tendones rígidos, y apretó sus dientes formando una fina línea con sus labios. Agradecía eternamente que el adulto esté dándole la espalda en esos momentos. — Necesito terminar un trabajo importante antes de volver, pero antes preciso un favor tuyo.

— ¿Qué quieres _Muller_?

— Necesito permiso para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Raid. – Se escuchó un resoplido y un silencio que se prolongó varios minutos antes de que fuera roto otra vez, como si la mujer analizara si estaba bien hacerlo o no.

— Le avisaré a Hunnigan, y también le pediré que te mande las coordenadas correctas. – Respondió exasperada mientras suspiraba, hubieron unos momentos de silencio antes de que volviese a hablar. — Y Jake, cuídate.

— Siempre lo hago _super chica_ , no te preocupes por mí. – Dicho aquello último la llamada fue cortada. Thomas volvió su vista al frente como si no hubiera estado realmente atento a la conversación y siguió su labor mientras sentía ese extraño ardor en la boca del estómago. No se tardó mucho más de unos minutos antes del que el teléfono sonará nuevamente mostrando las coordenadas específicas que Jake cargó en el piloto automático. Tras terminar su trabajo observó a Thomas aun sonriendo. Uno podría apreciar como esa simple llamada cambió el humor del hombre haciéndolo radiante, de tal manera que era irritante. — ¿Por qué no vas a dormir _princesa_? – Preguntó bromeando, y solo para remarcar que era más que obvio que escuchó la conversación, aunque no hizo nada para ocultarla si vamos al caso. Hablaban entre gritos, con voz viciosa y ruidosa, claramente debías de ser un sordo para no escucharla. Aun así, Thomas solamente lo observó una fracción de minutos antes de rodar sus ojos y soltar un suspiro de fastidio. ¡Que vuelva el viejo Jake!, no, no realmente. Recogió a Amir del asiento de Copiloto -sin despertarlo- y se dedicó a mudarse hacia la parte trasera donde había asiento desplegables para poder descansar correctamente -al menos un poco-. Cuando cerró la puerta que separa ambas secciones pudo oír la risa estridente del mayor retumbar en el lugar. Desgraciado sea Muller.

.

.

.

Thomas despertó cuando sintió que el avión se sacudía de forma violenta, lo que claramente demostraría que algo fallaba aquí. Tratando de no despertar al menor -que de alguna forma se las arregló para quedar enroscado con él a través de su asiento-, se levantó para dirigirse a la cabina donde Jake bastante histérico suelta insultos -seguramente- en árabe a través del comunicador. Se acercó hacia él situándose en el asiento de copiloto viendo desde el vidrio delantero lo que parecerían ser ¿disparos? ¿O pájaros cayendo en picada? Fuera lo que fuera, era algo que no sonaba nada bien para ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? – Exclamó verificaba los monitores mostrando algunos daños en el transporte. El mayor no le respondió ni siquiera se giró para verlo, maldijo en voz alta y siguió moviendo el avión para esquivar los ataques -aunque no podía hacerlo bien con semejante cosa-. Thomas no volvió a hablarle y se dignó a mejor despertar a Amir para abrochar su cinturón de seguridad. Cuando volvió pudo observar a Muller quitarse los auriculares y golpearlos contra el vidrio frente a él mientras maldice en ruso -al parecer su idioma favorito-.

— Los desgraciados nos siguen atacando, ellos saben quiénes somos y aun así nos atacan. ¡Malditos árabes! – Maldijo mientras golpeó el volante con fuerza e intentó de maniobrar bien las cosas. Thomas no debía de ser un genio para saber que Muller tendría que hacer unas cuantas llamadas para solucionar eso. Así que sin sutileza alguna echó al hombre de su lugar para posicionarse él allí y tomar los controles. Jake despotricó tanto que el otro muchacho llegó a preguntarse cómo era que conocía tantos insultos en tantos idiomas, quedando bastante sorprendido. El hombre no perdió más tiempo y buscó en su bolsillo el teléfono celular, en dos segundos ya estaba esperando a ser atendido.

— Mu- – Dijo la persona del otro lado del teléfono pero antes de que pudiera terminar Jake le cortó hablando con total furia.

— ¡Nos están por derribar como si fuésemos un _maldito_ avión de papel! – Ladró con fuerza mientras giraba de un lado al otro mirando los monitores. Thomas no lo culpaba por ser tan cortante, ya que cuando al fin creían que estaban por llegar a un lugar seguro las cosas cambian drásticamente. Algo que este dúo tendría siempre en mente sería que nunca, pero _nunca_ , podrían estar en paz. La conversación se volvió bastante calurosa cuando Jake perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y la pobre mujer fue insultada por generaciones, no solo ella sino también el país y toda la organización fue insultada sin miramiento. Los disparos se detuvieron tras un tiempo y fue cuando Muller al fin cortó el teléfono, empujó sin cariño alguno al niño fuera del lugar y le indicó que fuera con Amir, se sentase a su lado y que estuviera preparado para una invasión cuando aterrizasen. Sin más Thomas obedeció. Como anunció el mayor ni bien aterrizaron fueron abordados por militares bien armados. El infante se asustó completamente y aferró al albino al instante, quien no lo soltó en ningún momento y miró fieramente -cual mamá gallina- a los hombres; estaba dispuesto a arrancarles un brazo si intentaban hacer algo y no quepa duda que sería de forma literal. Los hombres gritaron órdenes que nuestro protagonista no entendía ni por casualidad, debería de tomar unas pequeñas clases de ese idioma posteriormente, así que directamente se quedó dónde estaba; el menor se removía ansioso entre sus brazos, claramente entendiendo cada vocablo dicho. Cuando uno de estos hombres uniformados se hartó de que no le diera ni la hora se dedicó a intentar las cosas por la violencia; estaba a punto de golpearlo con la culata del arma cuando fue "atacado" por Jake.

— _Si los tocáis os mato._ – Siseó en árabe mientras sujetaba el hombro del hombre mientras tironeaba su brazo hacia atrás de una forma completamente dolorosa haciendo una llave. Todas las armas en un instante fueron puestas sobre él y eso no le hizo ninguna gracia, no soltó al hombre y realmente estaba por dislocarle el hombro. Pero la mano de Thomas situada en su hombro y su mirada le hizo retroceder soltando al hombre. No se confundan, no es que temiera del chico sino que sabía que tenía razón _. "Es inútil"_ podía leer en mirar. — _Venga, terminen con esto rápido, no estoy de buen humor._ – Masculló al fin haciéndole señas al dúo sentado para que se parasen. Ellos fueron trasladados hacia una zona médica donde se hicieron los análisis necesarios para determinar si estaban o no infectados. Fue extraño porque una de las enfermeras miró a Thomas como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo, mientras que el medico tenía aquella miradita cómplice que decía que sabían algo que ellos no. Los análisis dieron lo esperado, estaban limpios. Una vez solucionado aquel problema ellos fueron liberados. Jake hizo una rápida llamada, a la mujer que arregló todo eso, para conseguir el paradero de la hermana de Amir y minutos más tarde se encontraban caminando en las calles. Encontrar a dicha mujer no fue tan difícil, estaba en un salón de refugiados donde las personas estaban enlistadas. El encuentro fue como sería cualquier encuentro de familiares que se creían muertos. Muchas lágrimas, muestras de afecto y sobre todo, muchos agradecimientos hacia los mayores. La mujer argumentó que no tenía forma de pagarles y Jake aseguró que el trato ya estaba sellado mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Amir se despidió abrazando a los chicos con fuerza y realmente parecía un poco indeciso en dejarlos ir, les pidió que le prometieran que volverían a visitarlo y Muller argumentó que era un trato mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda. Las despedidas siguieron y cada quien se fue por su camino. Cuando salieron ambos fuera del recinto se quedaron quietos en silencio momentáneamente. ¿Ahora qué seguía? Gran pregunta que no se pudo reflejar físicamente.

— Ahora que sigue ¿ _Chico maravilla_? – Preguntó mientras alzó su rostro para mirar el cielo, el suave matiz de naranja y azul comenzaba a mezclarse. Ahora quietos, sin temor ni adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, podía sentir el suave (no tan suave) calor golpeando su cuerpo. Seco, inconfundible. Jake, aunque no lo admitiera, no quería separarse del hombre, había un "algo" que quería descubrir de él. Con Sherry había sentido este sentimiento de protección, cariño y cierto amorío, pero con Thomas era tan distinto. Quería descubrirlo, quería entenderlo y más que nada, quería besarlo. Con sólo pensar aquello Muller quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, ya que si bien él nunca se consideró alguien muy recto -pues es mejor ver lo lindo de ambos mundos- hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía atraído por otro hombre. Pero ese no era su problema, el problema aquí era que no sabía quién demonios era Thomas y si realmente ese era su nombre. Era tanto misterio caminante que nada de él le daba buena espina y aun así, no quería huir lejos de él. Al final de cuentas, era un masoquista que corría hacia el peligro y no de él.

— No estoy seguro. Aun no sé nada de mí y quizás pueda encontrar algo aquí… una pista o alguien que me conozca. – Respondió mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de los muy estrechos jeans que aún conservaba. Sus palabras fueron suaves y dudosas. Pero no se dejó caer en ello, rápidamente sacudió su rostro y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa al hombre para agregar: — O quizás comprarme algo de ropa. – Murmuró en tono de broma -y cierta parte real- mientras miraba hacia las calles donde pocos autos transitaban. Por la cera se podían ver militares caminar bien armados murmurando cosas al verlos -pues aun conservaban sus armas-. Se preguntó brevemente si alguno de esos hombres sabría algo de él, si lo reconocerían como una amenaza y si era así, porqué estaba vivo aun. Incapaz de continuar con esa hilera de pensamientos volvió su atención al hombre a su lado y con su ceja alta preguntó: — ¿Tú qué harás? – Y se quedó en silencio, analizando cada pequeña parte de este que se removió por sus palabras en espera de saber que era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

— Ahora mismo, iré al hotel y dormiré como un bebé. Tú vendrás conmigo y serás mi bella durmiente. – Respondió como si nada aun burlándose de él con aquello. No es que hubiera una real razón para llamarlo como tal, y considerarlo una princesa, pero la reacción que obtenía valía la pena el argumento. El muchacho se sonrojó levemente mientras soltaba un resoplido con mezcla de reproche y diversión. ¡Hasta se cruzó de brazos de forma remarcaste a sus morritos! Aunque claro, esto no fue suficiente para hacerlo callar. Subió su ceja con diversión y agregó fácilmente un:

— ¿Es esa una propuesta _indecente_?

— Puede ser. – Respondió tan bajo que Thomas se preguntó si se lo imaginó o no, de cualquier forma siguió al hombre ya que no tenía donde más ir. Ir de compras solo no era algo que le gustara (sin contar que no tenía dinero si vamos al caso) y realmente, no sonaba para nada mal dormir sin temor a ser comido. Bueno, aunque es relativo el concepto de ser "comido", ya que, podría serlo por Jake. Pero, es algo que no entraremos aun en detalle. Puede tener amnesia, ser un poco lento o torpe, pero venga, es un hombre adulto. No es inocente. En fin. Sus posibilidades de recordar eran mayores mientras este con Jake, ya que jamás tuvo tantos recuerdos golpeando su mente anterior a su encuentro, y aunque quizás solamente era una coincidencia, seguí siendo una perfecta excusa para mantenerse a su lado. Al igual que el adulto, él no quería separarse. Y bienvenida sea el pretexto que sea si aún podrían mantenerse juntos.

.

.

.

El hotel donde estaba registrado Jake era de los más caros y reconocidos de todo Raid, ni bien entraron Thomas se preguntó si este hombre era tan rico como aparentaba en esos momentos. El mayor se encargó de todo, al parecer ya teniendo una habitación reservada para él. Se lo pudo ver coquetear con la recepcionista quien al parecer terminó por darle su número -cual cogió mientras le guiñaba el ojo y guardo hecho un bollo en su pantalón-. El albino claramente estaba disgustado pero esperó -rogó- realmente no demostrarlo facialmente y para disimular se dedicó a observar con detalle dicho lugar. Presumía que matar a la recepcionista era algo erróneo y que no debería de hacerlo, sin importar que tanto deseara, así que, la decoración era mejor opción. Tanto blanco y oro debía de ser un crimen, era demasiado brillante para su gusto, por suerte algo de verde -en plantas- se podía apreciar como también algo de rojo -en tapices- que rompían un poco aquella aura de pureza. No se percató que se perdió tanto en su distracción hasta que fue golpeado, fuertemente, por Jake. Se giró malhumorado y le regaló una mirada llena de odio al hombre por lo bruto que era y acarició su cabeza dañada con cariño. Muller se rio como respuesta, el muy desgraciado estaba demasiado relajado y solo le contagiaba aquello; no pudo estar mucho enojado con él. No discutieron -aunque parecía que lo harían en cualquier momento- y ambos se encaminaron hacia el ascensor. La musiquita que pasaban era insoportable más para los 20 pisos que debieran de subir, siendo interrumpidos un par de veces prolongando el tiempo de espera. Entre los clientes del lugar que subían y bajan solamente recalcaremos a una persona; fue una mujer que se subió en el piso 15 con dos perros chihuahuas que le ladraron durante los restantes piso a Thomas sin detenerse ¡y uno le mordió! El muy desgraciado perro le mordió fuerte. El malnacido de Jake se rio fuerte por ello, incapaz de ocultarlo. Por suerte sólo restaron pocos pisos hasta que al fin se bajaron de ese infierno. Nunca en su vida volvería subir por uno, prefería subir por escaleras sin importar que tan ridículo pareciese. ¡Hasta prefería tirarse por la ventana que volver a sufrir ese calvario! Vale, quizás era un poco exagerado, pero quien no sufre con esa música nunca lo entenderá.

El pasillo era igual de elegante que el resto del lugar, solo que más desértico. En un momento como este se podría pensar en una película romántica, en la cual el galán lleva por los pomposos pasillos a su cita de esa noche; solo que sin fiesta previa (al menos, no ese _tipo_ de fiesta) y sexo al final. Jake iba a la cabeza, dado que él sabía dónde estaba el cuarto, y en ningún momento ninguno de los dos intento entablar una conversación. El silencio era cómodo. Thomas prefería este, así podría sumirse en sus pensamientos. No es que realmente tuviera mucho que pensar pero los últimos días habían sido un oleaje de memorias y emociones que aun debía de procesar correctamente. Pero no sólo eran los recuerdos distantes, sino lo propiamente sufrido en estos días. Por más que mente intentara de ocultarlo en algún rincón oscuro, no siempre podía. A veces, podía sentir a uno de esos hombres respirando sobre su hombro, aunque sabía que era irracional y que simplemente era su imaginación, su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido que creía que saldría de su pecho. A pesar de que las marcas casi desaparecieron, hay cosas que quedaron grabadas en su mente para siempre. Pero cuando estaba con Jake, cuando sabía que él estaba allí, no tenía nada por qué temer. Y eso le aterraba, ¿Cómo puedes volverte dependiente de alguien en tan corto periodo? ¿Cómo siquiera eso es pensable? ¿Sería algún clase de síndrome establecido por su salvador? ¿Estaría jodido de la cabeza? Posiblemente, sí a todas, pero, no importaba mucho. Nuevamente bajó sus defensas, perdido en sí mismo, y antes que pudiera darse cuenta el mayor lo cogió del antebrazo jalándolo como muñeco. Lo golpeó contra la pared aprisionándolo -sin cariño alguno-, los ojos del menor se desorbitaron y miraron al hombre sin comprender su acción. Soltó aire en forma de jadeo sin poder evitarlo y entonces intentó buscar una respuesta a todo esto. Estaba tenso, completamente, y el miedo comenzaba a filtrarse por sus poros. ¿Qué haría? ¿Realmente era miedo o emoción por lo que podría hacer? Una parte suya sabía que, sentía más necesidad que temor y eso era peor.

— Ja- – Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir aquello, unos agrietados labios se posicionaron sobre los suyos. Primariamente sintió la necesidad de golpearlo y huir, pero solo hicieron falta unos segundos para relajarse ante él. No fue un beso de novela romántica ni tampoco un beso de novela pornográfica, fue un beso casto. Una suave unión de sus labios sin más. Demostrando tantas emociones atrapadas listas para salir, como la confusión, el cansancio y otra cosa que Thomas no podría definir que eran transmitidos por Jake. Mientras que él solamente podía sentirse sorprendido y muy dispuesto a prolongar aquella unión. Ambos se olvidaron de respirar y el beso duró más de lo esperado. Las manos de Muller se encontraban bien posicionadas, mientras una aun sostenía el brazo izquierdo del niño, la otra se encontraba acunando el rostro de este, acariciando su mejilla casi fantasmalmente. El albino pudo reaccionar y colocó su mano libre sobre el pecho ajeno. Su palma abierta sentía el latido del corazón del mercenario, y eso simple le proporcionó un alivio infinito. Estaba donde quería. Seguro. Y podría morir feliz. No se podría decir cuánto tiempo compartieron aquel simple acto íntimo, pero fue Jake quien lo rompió. Sin palabras de por medio, lo soltó y luego ingresó al cuarto junto a Thomas, dejando la puerta abierta como invitación libre. Nuestro protagonista tardó en reaccionar, relamió sus labios y luego se los tocó antes de sonreír tontamente. Cuando ingresó a la habitación pudo observar que, _dios_ , era un maldito loft. Era grande y con una decoración muy rica, en la pared a su izquierda -pintada de rojo pasional- se posaba en el centro una cama King gigantesca con dos mesillas de noche a los lados (con despertador y lámpara). Yendo más al centro podrías apreciar un sofá grande de terciopelo rojo frente a un televiso de pantalla plana ridículamente grande, a su derecha un mini-bar y a su izquierda unos muebles junto a una nevera. Podría verse una puerta situada a lo lejos frente a la cama que seguramente sería el baño. El resto de la habitación estaba pintada de blanco y su piso era de madera -falsa- siendo completamente elegante, algunos cuadros como plantas -falsas también- se posaban por aquí y por allí. Thomas jamás creyó ver un lugar como este en toda su vida.

Tras dar una mirada general terminó por optar dejar de babear y buscar a Jake quien ahora se encontraba acostado en la cama al parecer ya dormido. Soltó un suspiro pareciendo a una risa y rodó sus ojos mientras se dirigía a darse una ducha, sus músculos dolían y algo de agua caliente no le vendría mal. Antes de ingresar al baño dio una última mirada al hombre durmiente y luego se perdió en el cuarto cerrando la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido.

.

.

.

Thomas se dio un baño muy largo, usó algunas sales que había -olían bien- y también aquel líquido que formaba espuma. Fue sorprendido por este último, jamás había visto algo así y como niño pequeño (que a veces aparentaba) quedó embobado con ello. El baño fue tan largo que hasta que no sintió que el agua ya no estaba caliente no salió y su piel se había arrugado cual pasa de uva. No podía recordar ninguna vez que haya disfrutado tanto un tiempo de intimidad y aseo propio. ¡Estaba en el paraíso! Ojala pudiera disfrutar de tiempos así más seguido, aunque quizás se echaría a perder con facilidad si los obtenía. De vez en cuando, tampoco lo mataría. Dejó que el agua se drenase de la gran bañera y la observó irse con cierta melancolía. Secando se cuerpo con las esponjosas toallas se dirigió posteriormente al enorme espejo, situado sobre el también ridículamente grande lavado. Este se encontraba aun empañado debido al agua excesivamente caliente que uso con anterioridad, dejando a la vista una figura borrosa. Ató ausentemente la toalla a su cintura para posteriormente limpiar el vidrio con su palma abierta. Su rostro se vislumbró en la superficie con facilidad. Thomas no era una persona que se haya detenido a mirarse al espejo, normalmente ni les prestaba atención. Pero, conocía su rostro igualmente. Era horroroso. Vamos, no había nada de este que podría ser salvable. No es que él comprendiera particularmente los conceptos de belleza, pero comparado al magro y hermoso rostro de Jake, él era particularmente un monstruo. Un _fenómeno_. Su rostro se encontraba lleno de heridas que siempre quedarían y las costuras. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo era que alguien siquiera pudiera verlo? Aunque claro, eso explicaría muchas de las miradas recibidas. Si bien no estaba desfigurado seguía siendo feo, su cabello era blanco y extraño, también caía sobre sus ojos. Oh, dios, su ojo cosido, era sencillamente espantoso. ¿Por qué siquiera Jake lo beso? ¿Cómo siquiera Amir podría verlo con tanta inocencia? Se sentía asqueado y con ganas de romper el vidrio en mil pedazos. Jamás volver a verse, jamás saber que tan mal estaba. Y sin más, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sus puños se presionaron hasta que sus uñas excavaron sus palmas y giró su cuerpo para darle la espalda.  
Hay razones por las cuales él nunca se detenía. Porque si lo hacía su mente se llenaba de pensamientos maliciosos, y estos sólo eran debilidades que no podía permitirse. Tomó una profunda y larga respiración. Contó bajó antes de calmarse y luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, terminó por coger una toalla y secarse el cabello. No duró mucho más allí, decidió mudarse al cuarto otra vez e investigar si había algo de ropa que podría adaptársele. Cuando salió Jake estaba roncando, sí, literalmente estaba roncando, lo que significaba que estaba en el sueño profundo -y era un alivio completo-. Era tierno en cierta medida y solamente producía un resoplido por parte del niño restante. Al menos uno de ellos podría estar bien consigo mismo y dormir en paz. Dichoso sea. Negando con su rostro se dirigió a la mini nevera y rebusco en su interior tomando una pequeña botella de alcohol. Recogió una botella pequeña de un líquido transparente -tequila- y de un trago se la bebió. Sintió como su garganta quemaba cuando este transitaba por allí, era una sensación horrible y agradable a la vez, soltó un resoplido mientras intentaba de no toser. ¿Por qué demonios Jake lo hacía ver tan fácil beber esas cosas? Y hasta las hacía ver ricas, pero simplemente no lo eran. Aun con una mueca de asco se dirigió hasta una pequeña bolsa de lona y rebuscó en su interior, cogió un par de boxers (Jake no sentiría la perdida) y se los colocó antes de dirigirse a la cama. Sin hacer ruido, y tras botar las dos toallas anteriores sobre el sofá, se metió en esta (bajo las suaves sabanas) y se hizo una bolita a un lado de Jake sin atreverse a tocarlo. Observó su espalda y trazó con sus dedos forma en el aire, mientras sonreía suavemente. Nunca antes habían dormido en la misma cama, siempre uno de ellos estaba de guardia. No podía evitar sentirse levemente nervioso, aunque la bebida mágica estaba haciendo efecto y pronto comenzó a asentirse adormecido. La cama era tan cómoda y cálida, que no pudo evitar dejarse vencer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Se despertó por el sonido fuerte de unos altavoces anunciando algo. Resonaba tan horriblemente fuerte que por más que quiso girar y seguir durmiendo, no pudo. Se vio obligado a abrir su ojo y sentir los rayos de sol cejarlo momentáneamente, por lo cual intuyó que debería de ser la mañana del día siguiente. Había dormido realmente mucho, jamás en su vida se sintió tan descansado y eso era simplemente _asombroso_. Se desperezó cual gato mientras observaba mejor a su entorno algo desorientado, cayó rápido en lugar y buscó automáticamente a Jake pero no logro encontrarlo. Tocó la parte donde el hombre había dormido y lo notó frío por lo cual concluyó que debería de haberse levantado hacía tiempo, suspirando suavemente se dejó caer boca arriba en el centro de la cama. Su cuerpo no quería levantarse pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, aunque prefería más tarde que temprano. Pero debido al sonido insistente no tuvo mucho tiempo de tranquilidad, a regañadientes se levantó y fue a buscar sus botas cuando se dio cuenta que estas se encontraban junto a la cama. Terminó por creer que quizás Jake podría haberse duchado -era obvio- se vistió antes de coger sus armas -nunca saldría sin ellas- y dirigirse hacia la primera planta para buscar al mercenario. Encontrarlo era más difícil de lo esperado, no estaba en el hall y cuando intentó de preguntarle a la recepcionista esta lo ignoró completamente. Lo cual era realmente una fatal falta de respeto, era un cliente al final de cuentas no una puta barata de paso (y si lo fuera, era una persona al final de cuentas y merecía una mísera porción de respeto, joder). Buscó en los alrededores del inmenso lugar. Al parecer el hotel tenía una piscina climatizada, un spa y un gimnasio. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Era realmente necesario tanto? No tenía ni idea como podía tener tantos lugares, y a pesar de todo no encontró el comedor -que supuso que debería de tener-. Era sumamente triste. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y no se había cruzado con ninguna persona en todo su trayecto, y eso comenzaba a perturbarlo un poco -mucho-. Su paranoide titilaba con fuerza casi dándole un dolor de cabeza. Desde que salió de su cuarto sentía que alguien lo seguía. Primero creyó que era por culpa de su episodio anterior, solo creía que estaban los fantasmas de sus atacantes, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo esto fue descartado. Era puro, era profundo y real. No le gustaba. Aun así, siguió caminando normal para no llamar la atención del "acosador" y que no supiera que él sabía de su presencia, esperó cualquier ataque. Y como fue previsto sintió una mano situarse en su brazo y tironearlo hacia atrás, en un movimiento ágil se giró y pateó el abdomen del hombre por su costado con mucha fuerza. Pero sus planes no resultaron como tenía proyectado, su pierna sí golpeó algo pero no con el impacto que desearía. Su pierna se encontraba sujeta por una gran mano que solo le producía perder el equilibrio por tal posición.

— Sigues igual de rápido. – Respondió una voz que hizo que su cuerpo sintiera un horripilante escalofrío. Thomas alzó su rostro abriendo sus ojos de una forma cómica, en la situación adecuada, y su boca mientras observaba al "atacante". Era un hombre alto, cabello rubio sucio y con unos ojos verdes penetrantes; estaba bien constituido siendo casi una mole, grande de grandes músculos claramente con un pasado militar -o mucho gimnasio-. Sonreía de una forma tan torcida que sólo podía producirte miedo y esto es lo mismo que nuestro niño sentía. Se podría describir fácilmente la situación como un reencuentro de enemigos, pero, sinceramente nuestro niño no sabía bien si se podía calificar como tal. Solo había un puro odio florecer dentro suyo junto al temor y las necesidad de gritar por Jake.

— T-tú. –Tartamudeó, reconocer un rostro de una era una cosa, pero ubicarlo completamente era otra muy diferente. El hombre le sonaba aterradoramente familiar, mas no podía saber realmente donde encajaría en toda la ecuación. Su mente palpitaba al compás de su corazón mientras los recuerdo le invadían lentamente, casi tortuosamente. Sintió pronto como todo daba vueltas, las náuseas y la necesidad de llorar eran simplemente sofocantes. A lo lejos, entre su bruma, podía ori a l hombre reír oscuramente mientras se mezclaba al sonido viejo de sus recuerdos. Al fin soltó su pierna dejándolo caer al suelo como muñeca de trapo, nuevamente, y viéndolo romperse con facilidad. El albino tenía sus miembros flojos y realmente era un milagro que su columna vertebral pudiera mantenerlo, su rostro se encontraba inundado por lágrimas y sus ojos perdidos en su propia mente.

— Tommy, Tommy… – Canturreó el hombre con un acento pesado mientras se inclinaba junto al cuerpo del muchacho. Todo el cuerpo del joven su puso rígido, como si supera de antelación lo que sucedería tras esas palabras. Esto produjo una diversión mayor creciendo en el extranjero quien simplemente acunó el rostro del muchacho con brusquedad y le obligó a verlo. — Apuesto a que el _viejo_ estaría desilusionado de ti. – Pero ya no importaban sus palabras, un recuerdo gano terreno sumergiéndolo en él de forma profunda y asfixiante.

> _"— ¡Protejan a Thomas! – Oía gritar a un hombre con apariencia mayor, su cuerpo era bien constituido y tenía músculos que resaltaban. Cuando este se giró a verme pude ver su cabello canoso y su barba abundante. Su mirada es feroz, pareciera que comería vivo a quien se le cruzase en el camino. Puedo sentir como un grupo de hombres me rodea cumpliendo sus órdenes, son 6 personas vestidas como este hombre, un traje militarizado. Todos están armados y atentos, algunos más jóvenes que otros, algunos heridos y otros pareciera que ya no daban para seguir. Sólo puedo quedarme allí, sentado en el suelo -porque me han obligado a estarlo- y mirar a mí alrededor. Siento el viento golpear mi cabeza alborotando mi cabello y el sonido molesto de unas hélices cortar el viento, pronto un helicóptero se ve en el cielo por sobre el sol. Una cuerda caer y junto a esta unas personas vestidas completamente de negro, entre estas personas esta aquella persona que acabo de cruzarme en el pasillo. Todos armados y todos, al igual que el grupo que me protege, en buena forma._
> 
> _— Dennos al niño. – Lo oí exigir mientras sentía como el miedo comenzaba a llenarme, miró a mis lados en busca de algo que me diga que no acataran su petición y puedo oír al mayor gruñir. Él parece muy protector hacia mí y eso me tranquiliza sin más, aun así prefiero no saber y cerrar mis ojos, sabiendo lo que continuará. La lucha es algo que no se puede evitar._
> 
> _— Ni de coña. – Respondió él mientras alza su arma. — Está bajo la protección de la BSAA. – Recalcó como si aquello pudiera hacer que estas personas retrocediesen, pero no lo hizo, lo sé porque oí las armas ser desfundadas._
> 
> _— Tú lo has pedido viejo. – Las armas se disparan sin piedad, solo puedo atinarle a cubrirme mis oídos para eliminar el sonido, pero es inútil. Siento los alaridos de dolor producíos de ambos lados y siento como los cuerpos a mi alrededor se desploman en el suelo sin vida. El tiempo no es mi amigo y pasa demasiado lento para mi gusto, puedo oír cada palabra dicha y soltada, los pasos alejarse y acercarse, los cuerpos caer. Es molesto, quiero que pare pero no lo hace. Entonces lo oigo, al hombre gritar de agonía mientras se desploma arrodillado frente a mí. Me obligo a abrir mis ojos y observarlo, está inclinado sosteniendo su hombro mientras aun con su mano libre sostiene su arma. No se rendirá, lo sé, sigue atacando cuando sabe que es el único en pie. Yo lo sé, es inútil pero quiero creer en sus palabras, en que me protegerá. Pero sus balas se acaban demasiado rápido. Lo veo, aquel rubio que es el líder de los "villanos", se acerca lo suficiente para arrancarle el arma al hombre y tirarla lejos, se inclina sobre el cuerpo lo suficiente para que sus rostros estén a escasos sentimientos. Mi héroe no se cohíbe y escupe el rostro ajeno, la saliva y sangre decoran su nariz y solo produce una risa diabólica del enemigo. Este susurra algo que no llego a oír y luego clava un cuchillo en el abdomen del hombre adulto profundamente. Él chilla y grita mi nombre, una y otra vez._
> 
> _— Thomas, Thomas Molinett, Tho-thomas… – Sus palabras duelen y quiero acercarme a él, acunarlo en mis brazos mientras se va quedando sin vida pero no puedo. Nuestro invasor me ha tomado del cabello y me mantiene rígido en mi lugar. Murmura algo en un idioma que no comprendo y puedo ver su sonrisa expandirse._
> 
> _— Eres mi premio. – Masculla en un inglés raro, con asentó raro, mientras me obliga de pie. Al fin puedo ver el caos que he producido, todos han muerto, hay muertos de cada lado del bando. La masacre es horrible sin más miramientos, no debería de haber existido, debería de haberme entregado y este hombre, quien juro protegerme, estaría vivo. ¿Realmente lo estaría? Lo dudaba. Soy arrastrado cual muñeco de trapo por el hombre hasta la escalera de cuerda, intento desobedecer y golpear al hombre, no puedo dejar que esto termine así. Doy un golpe acertado en su rostro y eso me produce un golpe bien dado en mi estómago. Quedo doblado de dolor al instante y en ese momento puedo ver su cuchillo enfundado en su cintura. No dudó en tomarlo y alzarlo hacia arriba, corto su labio y mentón, dejando un hueco y cortando su ceja izquierda. Él intenta desarmarme pero me escuro y soy lo suficientemente hábil para volver a atarlo, corto la palma de su mano profundamente. Mi vista está nublada, he comenzado a llorar por las muertes pero me mantengo en posición de ataque, sé que estoy en desventaja pero moriré antes de dejarme atrapar otra vez. Estoy rodeado de hombres que se precipitan sobre mí, me muevo y esquivo los que puedo pero dos cayeron sobre mí. Me aplastan pero sigo moviendo mi mano armada frenéticamente. Los hiero, lo sé, no me importa, ellos también lo hacen. Pero mi suerte no sonríe y pronto puedo sentir todo mi cuerpo siendo electrocutado. No es una sensación agradable. Tiemblo de una mera horrorosa, siento náuseas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mis ojos no están enfocas y pronto la oscuridad me gana."_

Un grito desgarrador es lo último que se escucha retumbando en el silencioso pasillo.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh bueno~ hacia tiempo quería escribir esto (: Al comienzo ellos se dirigen a Riad(capital de Arabia) donde se supone que la infección aun no llego y esta la hermana de Amir, quien es su unico familiar vivo. Luego~ viene lo interesante, el proximo cap será largo contando todo sus sucesos hasta dicho lugar, donde poco a poco Thomas va recordando como llego allí.
> 
> En fin, realmente será divertido esto :3


End file.
